


full restores don't come cheap

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hebephilia, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Britpicked, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, as much as that tag hurts, chat fic, degradation kink, hop is 15 leon is 23ish, or at least an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Leon comes across a streaming site while on the hunt for some porn and the sites most popular streamer looks a little familiar.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Hop/Others, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 244
Kudos: 861





	1. currently streaming

If Leon’s sex life as the Champion was pathetic, now it’s fucking abysmal. 

As the undefeated star of Galar he had no lack of offers; he just never actually took any of them up. Now he was reduced to browsing xmorpeko in his boxers, lazily palming himself as be scrolled through pages of porn on his computer.

 _Fat Miltank Tits!!_ \- next.

 _Virgin Loses Her First Battle_ \- boring.

 _POV nurse joy examines your balls_ \- oh that’s just insulting.

Leon groans. He’s not even horny, just bored. With his free hand he picks up his phone and scrolls though his pinsirgram, still halfheartedly clicking through links. 

He clicks through loudredtube, porngrubbin, and then just starts clicking on ads, bringing him to even more random sites with poor puns for names. 

_One more._ Leon thinks. _And then I’ll give up on masturbating forever._

He clicks.

Chatotsterbate is his final destination. Leon glances at the screen, and then puts his phone down. It’s all livestreams, real people performing for the camera. Maybe that’s the secret to getting him out of this funk. Leon looks through the Currently Streaming page. Chatotsterbate isn’t very busy, there's only a handful of active streams up but the one on the top of the page has quite a hefty viewer count, even though the tiny pixelated screen shows him the ‘entertainment” was still fully clothed.

Leon clicks on it.

_welcome to user hopsoncocks stream!_

The chatroom is already busy, lavishing compliments and praise onto the boy on screen. The boy obviously delights in the attention, though only the lower half of his face is visible smile is blinding and. . . oddly familiar?

Leon’s eyes narrow at his screen, wondering why he knew that smile. Was this kid an old gym challenger? Some paparazzi that had gotten in his face before? Whoever it was they were young- definitely too young to be on a site like this, but there had to be some sort of authentication in place and hey, Leon wasn’t a cop- with tanned skin and his eagerness to please radiating through the screen. 

Leon begins to touch himself, rubbing at his cock through his the cloth of his underwear. The stream would be starting soon and hopsoncocks laughed and played with his audience.

_baddragonite: r u wearing what i got u?_

The boy giggled and the sound went straight to Leon’s own cock, even as his brain rioted.

That laugh, that smile… It was building up in Leon’s mind.

“Of course I am baddragonite!” The boy says and Leon’s heart stops.

It’s Hop. It has to be, even without his face Leon would know his little brother anywhere and he curses himself for not realize it sooner- the little scar on top of his knobby kneecap when he tripped over the carpet, his nervous excitement not letting him keep still. It’s his little brother on screen.

The Hop onscreen shifts, spreading his legs to show off his front. He’s wearing a version of Raihan’s gym uniform, cut short to bare his midriff with the number 69 emblazoned on it. 

_baddragonite: hotttttt_

_rockhardbellysoft: when’s the stream starting???_

Hop laughs and playfully taps the side of his face. 

“I think when donations get to 50, then I’ll start.” 

Leon then notices a number going up at the bottom of the screen. He feels sick to his stomach. Hop was doing this for money, did Leon not send home enough? Was his family suffering so much his little brother, his FIFTEEN year old brother, was reduced to showing off his body for strangers?

And what made him even sicker was that he couldn’t stop watching. His cock was still straining against his palm, Leon was harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

_baddragonite donated 100 watts!_

“Oh wow! Thanks baddragonite! Since you donated so much, how do you want me to start?” 

_baddragonite: play with ur tits_

Hop complied, pushing the jersey out of the way to reveal his bare chest.

“I know they’re not much, but I’m- ahh!- pretty sensitive.” 

Leon watched transfixed as Hop twisted and teased at his nipples, the dark brown buds hardening under his touch.

_highthighde: would love to mark you up._

_stonecoldmilf: such a good boy!~ xXx_

“Th-thank you Mistress. . . and stonecold- mmfhh!”

Hop cuts himself off with a particularly cruel pinch to his right nipple. 

_ass4grass: dont hide your noises! you’re so cute, little brother ;)_

Hop flushes and squeezes his legs together. “Y-you can’t just call me that.” He whines. “You know I can’t handle it.”

_rockhardbellysoft: show us what it does to you little bro_

_putstheassinassistant: naughty little brother. you want big sister to punish you?_

Hop moans weakly before pushing his legs apart and revealing the tent in his shorts. 

“Is this what you want? You want to tease your slutty little brother?”

Leon never takes his eyes off the screen, feasting his eyes on Hop. He’d never thought of his brother as sexy- and he shouldn’t be now. What he should be doing is reporting the stream, shutting the computer off, and running back home to stop this.

 _Or heading home to give these pervs a real show._ Leon’s brain unhelpfully supplies. 

And Leon groans because he can see it, see himself knocking door open and bursting in, sees the shock on Hop’s face as he kicks the camera aside and pins him down, claiming his mouth before moving down to lavish attention to his abused chest- 

Almost unconsciously Leon frees his cock and starts stroking himself.

Everything about this was so wrong, this was his brother- his brother that he had endorsed for the gym challenge, that had befriended and captured a legendary pokémon, that smiles at him and says he’ll always be Leon’s number one fan- 

_username187 donated 125 watts!_

_username187: Prepare yourself. Gently, don’t rush._

Hop drops his hands from his chest, his nipples puffy from the attention. 

“Mr. 187 thank you for your donation! You’re always so generous~.” Hop moves his hands to his hips and slowly slides off his basketball shorts. “I actually have a surprise I bought with you and stonecoldmilfs last private show!” The shorts are pulled down Hop’s smooth legs, revealing a pair of soft orange panties with a damp spot at the front. “Do you like them?”

_baddragonite: FUUCCCKKKKK_

_username187: I do. You have very good taste._

_putstheassinassistant: nooooo show off that cute lil cocklet!!_

_rockhardbellysoft donated 25 watts!_

_rockhardbellysoft: show off the back!_

“Oh you wanna see the back?” Hop turned around, showing off the small strip of fabric covering his hole. “What do you think, should the panties come off when I finger myself or no? Vote with your wallets!”

Leon watched in both awe and horror as a flood of donations filled the chat. 

_highthighde donated 200 watts!_

_highthighde: keep them on_

_putstheassinassistant donated 300 watts!_

_putstheassinassistant: nooo!! show off your cute boypussy!!_

_rockhardbellysoft donated 400 watts!_

_rockhardbellysoft: I’m wasting my paycheck on this those panties better stay on._

_putstheassinassistant donated 600 watts!_

_putstheassinassistant: SERIOUSLY GUYS. WHATS THE POINT IF NO BOYHOLE /OR/ COCKLET._

_stonecoldmilf donated 700 watts!_

_stonecoldmilf: Oh please, those panties are barely covering anything anyway. And they were a gift for me and Mr. 187!_

_username187: Thank you Mrs. Stonecoldmilf._

_stonecoldmilf: Oh hoho! Just Ms. for me is fine dearie ;) unless you’re, ahem, proposing, something?_

_baddragonite: ARE YOU TWO FOR REAL RIGHT NOW_

_Sorry! You must be logged in to chat in this users stream!_

Leon’s mind blanked as he read the last message before registering his hand on the mouse. He yanked his hand back, repulsed at himself. Watching was deplorable, masturbating to it could be locked in the back of his mind for years to come but actually participating? That was the line Leon wasn’t ready to cross. 

“Looks like stonecoldmilf wins! The panties stay on. Sorry Assistant, I’ll do something special for you next time~” Hop said.

_putstheassinassistant: not ur fault… luv u lil bro_

_baddragonite: YESS THE *clap* PANTIES *clap* STAY *clap* ON *clap*_

_punkgasm: your comment made me lose my boner. congratulations._

_punkgasm has left the chat!_

“Oh nooo. . .baddragonite, I didn’t think your comment was THAT bad. . . ” Hop whined.

_baddragonite: IM SORRY BABY BRO ILL MAKE IT UP 2 U_

_baddragonite donated 1,000 watts!_

“Haha you didn’t have to do that… But thanks big brother!” The Hop onscreen shifts so that the camera focuses on his youthful bubble butt, pulling his cheeks apart to show off the caramel pucker behind what was basically a string. “I can’t read chat down here-“ Hop says, his voice muffled by the carpet.”-but I’m ready to get on with the show.”

All the camera offers is a view of Hops index finger circling his entrance, glistening heavily with lube, but Leon can picture everything- the way Hop’s leaning forward on one arm, thighs quivering in pleasure, one of his eyes closed like in particularly intense battles. 

Hop starts fucking himself in earnest now, adding a second finger and scissoring them in his still barely post-pubescent hole. Leon timed his strokes with Hop’s thrusts and his unfiltered noises of pleasure went straight to Leons dick, beating out the self-loathing clouding his brain. 

All Leon’s thoughts were on Hop. They usually were of course, whether his little brother was sleeping well, having fun in battling or messing around with his little friend back home but now Leon's formerly innocent thoughts took a turn, and one there was no coming back from.

As Leon watched his underage brother fingerfuck himself on camera for money in front of anonymous strangers, his mind wandered. How long ago did this depravity start? He’d been away from home for so long- and so busy for most of Hop’s Gym Challenge, he’d have no idea what Hop was doing.

His baby brother off on his own in the Galar region, taking on battles with trainers way out of his league and losing- sometimes on _purpose_. Hop sheepishly turning out his empty pockets and offering, with those liquid gold eyes and pouty lips, to pay them with something _else_. 

Leon’s practically pissing precum at this point and Hop works a third finger in, screwing them in deeper until he hits his prostate. 

“AH- so, so FULL, I-I’m-!” Hop sobs with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Hop.” Leon bites his lip, quickening his pace.

Until Hop pulls his fingers out with a moan and for a moment his hole gapes obscenely, somehow even lewder through the less than ideal quality of the camera. 

Hop shakily clambers to his knees and turns around, exposing his front side again where its made obvious just how much he's been enjoying himself. Fully erect Hops cock is about four inches, barely poking over the hemline of his lacy underwear, but a steady stream of precum drips down his length. 

“Hah, I’m so close to cumming but, what sort of streamer would I be if I didn’t let my fans decide!” Hop breathes heavily and his dick gives a little jerk in his panties like just the words are getting him off. “I can cum with my fingers or a toy, or jerk myself, or sometimes get off with just my chest!” As if to prove his point he pulled up his shirt again, flashing the stream before sheepishly lowing it. ‘It’s all up to you guys! But _please_ -” Hop moaned, hands going to not quite cover his groin. “-decide quickly.”

_putstheassinassisant donated 500 watts!_

_putstheassinassistant: PLEASE JERK UR LITTLE BOYCOCK FOR BIG SIS_

_highthighde donated 650 watts!_

_highthide: lol no. you’re going to finger your slutty hole till you cum like little boys should._

_putstheassinassistant; you bitch im POOR!!!_

_highthighde: calm down, i’ll make it up to you later._

_highthighde: ;)_

_baddragonite: every1 hooking up in the chatroom tonight huh_

_baddragonite: well sorry ladies but u KNOW this is my shit_

_baddragonite donated 5,000 watts!_

_baddragonite: abuse those tiddies for me. make it hurt so good u have 2 cum._

“Wow, that's a whole lot baddragonite…” Hop says, rubbing circles on his chest through his top. “Guess I have no other way to repay you.”

All the way across the region Leon’s eyes narrowed. Sure his little brothers chest was absolutely sinful- but his _hole_. So slick and inviting and the perfect fit around Leon’s- around _someone's_ cock.

With a deep breath Leon banished the last of his pride and reached for his credit card.

Hop was pulling at his nipples, the pain bringing tears to his eyes but the pleasure making his little dick twitch like crazy in his underwear.

__

_rockhardbellysoft: he’s gonna come hands free i dont believe it!!_

_grass4ass: i dont like seeing him in pain :( :( :(_

_baddragonite: relax lol little slut obviously loves it_

_user dandel1on joined the chat!_

“Ah, h-hello dande- HA! J-just dande then, heh. Are you -mmph- liking the show?” Hop offered up a shaky smile to his newest viewer and in return Leon offered a quick prayer of forgiveness to whatever legendary was listening.

_user dandel1on donated 10,000 watts! that’s a new record!_

_dandel1on: could you use a toy instead._

_dandel1on: please._

Hop only stared at his screen in awe and Leon hung his face in his hands. He’d really done it now. There was no going back, his little brother was hot as hell and he payed actual money to see him fuck himself with some plastic toy so he could pretend it was him. This was a whole new level of pathetic.

_stonecoldmilf: oh no! I think the newcomer broke him._

_putstheassinassistant: im just happy we finally got someone richer than baddragonite. . ._

_baddragonite: say that 2 my fucking face._

_grass4ass: you okay kid????_

Hop finally snaps back to reality and starts flailing about, laughing nervously. “Sorry! I was just… I actually got a new toy I’ve been waiting to try out! I’ll go get that now. And Hop scampered off, leaving Leon and- he looked at the viewer count- 200 others to stare at the wall of Hop’s childhood bedroom in horny silence. 

Leon remembers coming home with those posters as a gift. Now the leering eyes of Machamp, Gengar, and Charizard seem to be looking at him in disgust. 

Hop returns before Leon has to do any more introspection and hold up a plastic package to the camera. He knows all the right angles to show of his prize- eight inches of realistic dark skinned silicone- but its not the cock itself that makes Leon’s breath catch in his throat. It's the packaging, or more specifically the cartoonish him-but-not-him on it. 

“It’s supposedly based on the real Champion Leon’s cock.” Hop says, almost dreamily, as he tears it out of its packaging. 

_dandel1on donated 5,000 watts!_

_dandel1on: suck it._

Hop whined at that, a long and drawn out whine just like the ones he would give when Leon would deny him an endorsement for the Gym Challenge. 

“I want to, I want to _so bad_ but I can’t on camera because of my face.” Hop pouted, rubbing the silicone dick against his cheek. “But I feel _bad_ because you donated so _much_. . . can I do anything else?”

_dandel1on: do you have any other champion leon merch?  
dandel1on: i’d like to see you wear it while you ride *his* cock._

Hop practically lit up at that. “Of course I do! I’m his _biggest fan_.” He said and Leon had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from cumming from just that. 

The screen was empty again and Leon pointedly ignored the members of the chat trying to talk to him. If anyone figured out it was him his life was over and if anyone figured out the boy on the other side of the screen was Hop well, he didn't know what he’d have to do. 

Hop sat back down on his knees with a thump, the silicone cock- which was disturbing close to the original- settled between his thighs and dwarfing his four incher which, exposed now, fancy underwear discarded . An oversized t-shirt with the champions crest on it is pulled to the side with a ponytail holder- one of his probably, Leon thinks. “How do I look?” Hop says, flashing up a peace sign.

_dandel1on donated 5,000 watts!_

_dandel1on: gorgeous._

_dandel1on: I want to be inside you so bad._

_dandel1on: you’re so fucking hot._

“Hehe thanks dande! Now I don’t know about you but I’m _real_ eager to get to the main event.” 

The dildo is suctioned cupped securely to the floor and Hop straddles it, breathing heavily in excitement. 

“I’m still pretty stretched from earlier but. . . I wonder if it’s this big in person.” Hop spoke with reverence in his tone like he was looking at a mystical artifact and not some shoddy third party replica of his older brothers cock. 

Hop dribbled lube generously over the head of the dildo before lining it up with his hole, easing himself down slowly as if savoring every inch. About halfway he gave out a strangled cry and Leon knew his little brother had hit his prostate.

“F-fuck!” Hop swore. “Lee-Champ- AH! It feels-!!!”

_dandel1on: take it all little brother. i know you can do it._

Leon’s hand was still on his cock, not wanting to cum until Hop got adjusted to his length and started riding him in earnest.

Just like he would in real life. 

And he _would_ that’s the worst part, there’s nothing else he wants more than his perfect, sexy, _slutty_ little brother.

Hop bottoms out with a sob, his thighs shaking with the weight of holding him up. 

“I- can’t hold on much longer. . .” Hop’s voice hitches as he starts bouncing on the dildo, slowly at first but picking up speed. “I’m so, I’m so _close_ I didn’t think it’d feel this good but I’m so full and- ah ffuck oh, the Champion rubs against my sweet spot fucking perfectly~”

Leon strokes himself in time with Hop, painfully aware of the distance between them and _wants_. Wants to give Hop a taste of the real thing, wants to claim his younger brother on camera in front of all his fans, wants to pull their faces together to show Hop’s all his-

He wants _Hop_.

On screen Hop starts moving frantically, curling his hands at his sides to avoid touching his little cock, dedicated to cumming from his ass only. 

“Oh f-fuck I’m-! LEE!” Hop cries out as he orgasms, cum shooting out to mark his jersey and stomach. 

“Hop-!” Leon says his brothers name with a grunt as he cums into his fist. 

Hop pulls himself off the dildo with a wet squelch and gingerly sets himself down behind it, making sure to show off his wrecked hole for his viewers. 

“Make sure. . .” Hop pants. “To tune in next week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering: everyone knows its hop and the gym leaders all know each others usernames, they just agree to get off and never talk about it in public. hop is convinced hes totally undercover.
> 
> i have a twitter @hopsoncocks !
> 
> there will. . . be more. . .


	2. B-Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is Very different from the first!! if you're here for hop/leon, they're not even here :(  
> this is meant to be a prequel of sorts explaining how all the gym leaders found hops stream,,  
> and thanks to the pokemon kink discord this is looking to be TWICE as long as i originally planned so i wanted to upload at least something ;-;  
> pairings in this chap are sonia/nessa, melony/kabu, bea/allister, and piers/marnie if u squint. all are smut except for piers/marnie  
> check the new tags!!

Two months ago…

10:00 PM  
Raihan, under the username ‘baddragonite’ was a very active member of the chatotsterbate community. He thought all the streamers were sexy in their own unique ways, earnest and unabashed in how they performed for the camera. 

And Leon would say he has a porn addiction but he likes to think of himself as an entrepreneur, going into newbie’s first shows and dropping loads of cash just to ensure they keep coming back. Baddragonite was a valued customer; everyone's favorite daddy, master, and even bratty bottom on occasion.

And if the site gets enough traffic they tend to do a little hand waving on little things like “age verification” and well. Raihan’s never denied being a sick fuck. 

So when a new, young, streamer shows up going by the name of ‘hopsoncocks’, he’s one of the first users in chat. He doesn’t even plan on getting off, just dropping in and handing out enough watts to give them enough confidence to perform.

_baddragonite donated 50 watts!_

_baddragonite: and whats ur name beautiful ;)_

Raihan types, smirking at his own wit and bringing a soda to his lips.

“Oh, uh. . . I’d really like it if you’d call me your little brother.”

And the soda goes all over the screen. 

\---

10:15 PM  
Sonia woke up to the ringing of her phone, specifically the stupid loud tone Raihan had set for himself that she usually avoided like the plague. 

“Ignore it.” Nessa groaned, curling into her side.

“It’s so late.” Sonia looked over at the nightstand where her phone continued to vibrate, too tired to be upset about the late night interruption. 

“Exactly. It’s gonna be something stupid, you know it is.” Her girlfriend voice was muffled from the sheets but Sonia can hear the annoyance in it. 

“But what if it’s important.” Sonia moaned, always one to give the benefit of the doubt. Nessa just grumbled in disagreement. 

Sonia picked up her Rotom phone. “Hello?”

Raihan’s panicked voice immediately answers her. “Sonia! Arceus, I can’t believe it- Okay so I’m watching porn-”

“I’m hanging up.” Sonia sighed.

“Nonono just listen!! Sonia it’s. . . someone we know.” 

That got Sonia sitting up, leaving Nessa grunting at the sudden loss of warmth. 

“What is itttt.” She groaned, draping herself over Sonia’s lap. 

Sonia giggled, twirling her hair with her free hand. “Apparently one of our friends is being a little naughty."

Back on the phone she says “Send me a link Rai.”

Raihan doesn’t even bother sounding embarrassed “Man I don’t know about you Sonia but- actually, I do. Enjoy, you’ll fucking love it. I know I am. Maybe just. . . keep it from Nessa? I don’t know if she, y’know shares our tastes.”

“Our tastes?” Sonia raises an eyebrow.

“Just- just watch it.” And he hangs up, no doubt to jerk off.

Sonia worries for a second he’ll be to engrossed in getting off to send the link (it’s happened before), but a blue string of letters shows up in her messages not long afterwards. 

With Nessa perched curiously on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist Sonia opens the link. 

The hitched breath and moans are staticky and the phones speakers are poor quality but the pictures near perfect and that's what makes Sonia drop the phone. 

“Holy shit.” Nessa grabs for it, bringing it back to eye level. “Is that Hop?” 

It has to be. Raihan had said it was someone they knew and only one person fit the profile of the person- of the _boy_ onscreen, grinding his dick into a pillow for some meager amounts of watts.

Sonia’s eyes were transfixed as Hop thrust back and forth, pearly drops of precum staining his pillowcase. When Raihan had said someone they knew she had expected Piers, or Gordie, or maybe just Raihan trying to promote himself, but Hop?

He wasn’t even _legal_ for another few months!

But that knowledge doesn't stop her from getting wet. Her thighs twitch in an effort to keep from rubbing them together and her cunt throbs when she hears Hop cry out in pleasure.

She's so enthralled by the video before her she doesn't even notice Nessa’s hand creeping down her waist.

“So.” Nessa slips her hand into Sonia’s loose sleep shorts as she yelps in surprise, finding and massaging her clit with practiced precision. “This gets you off huh?” 

Sonia grasps at the sheets, mind torn between _oh this feels so good_ and _oh shit this is bad_. “It’s not-! I-I just-! Oh fuck, Nessa.”

“He’s really going at it huh?” Nessa breathes in her ear, still holding the phone in front of Sonia’s face as the fingers on her other hand slip lower in between her slippery folds. “How enthusiastic~. Reminds me a little of someone. . .”

“Ness...a...this is-“

“What do you think baby? Should we make an account, drop a few watts? Make him jerk his little cock for his big sister?” Nessa thrusts her fingers in Sonia’s cunt in time with Hop’s hips on screen and the combination of visuals and stimulation was driving her crazy. 

“Ness, I’m going to, ah-!” Sonia turned her head, seeking her girlfriends lips.

“Nuh-uh baby.” Nessa tutted, pulling away. “I want you to watch.” 

Sonia turned her eyes back to the Rotom phone, floating in the air on its own as Nessa used her now free hand to grope Sonia’s breast as she fingered her. 

“What’s he doing now?” Nessa asked in between kisses to Sonia’s neck. 

“H-he’s- fuck the chat’s so fucking small on mobile. Ness you gotta slow down or I’m gonna cum before we get to the good part.” 

Nessa snorted in response and Sonia rolled her eyes, but twisted her arm to rub Nessa through her panties anyway. Good girlfriends reciprocate. Nessa purred in her ear at the contact and Sonia was delighted to find out Nessa was as wet as she was. 

“I’m-fuck-AH!!” Hop’s breathy voice rang out again, drawing both girls attention. “Haah, ha… that felt good.” 

“See?” Nessa scolds Sonia and withdraws her fingers to lightly spank her exposed sex. “You were greedy and missed the ‘good part’.”

“Damn it!” Sonia curses, reaching for the phone. “He’s what, fifteen? He can go again, I was cumming nonstop at his age.”

“You were also a pervert that invented the first Rotom-powered vibrator.” Nessa chuckles

“Excuse you, I’m _still_ a pervert that invented the first Rotom-powered vibrator.” Sonia rolls her eyes. “Get me my purse.” 

“Sonia I am fingering you right now-“

“I’ll do the watersport thing.”

“I’m going!”

But before she grabbed Sonia’s purse she went for her own Rotom phone, and fired off some quick texts

—-

10:45 PM  
nessa:   
_hey milo you still have that herbophilia thing_

milo:   
_nessa please you promised._

nessa:  
_lol it’s okay my gf is the same apparently._

nessa:   
_here’s a link to what we’re getting off 2 rn:_

Milo squints at the long string of characters, wondering if it’s a trap somehow. Nessa wouldn’t do that though… would she?

No, she wouldn’t. Milo steels himself and clicks the link. 

It’s- oh. _Oh._ Blood rushes to fill his thick cock and Milo has to turn away, shy.

It takes a lot of confidence to turn back and when he does he practically melts.

Leon’s little brother was so _cute_ , and was somehow even cuter in the video that was playing. 

Hop was thin and lanky and Milo wanted nothing more than to run his large, calloused hands over his smooth skin and cover him in kisses.

But the golden predatory eyes of Leon stopped him, even in his thoughts.

_This,_ Milo thought. _This will do._

Milo can think of a few friends that would be interested in this, as well as any future videos Hop might produce.

Especially one in particular. 

\---  
11:00 PM  
 _gordie posted a link to the **GYM LEADERS THAT FUCK** chat _

gordie:  
 _you all seen this shit??_

milo:  
 _gordie i sent it to you._

raihan:   
_I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT_

gordie:   
_HOLY SHIT_

gordie:   
_NESSA_

gordie:   
_NESSA_

gordie:   
_NESSA_

nessa:   
_fucking ARCEUS i am TRYING to go down on my girlfriend what are you ON_

raihan:   
_ok have u seen the video tho_

nessa:   
_yes i’ve seen the video_

nessa:   
_in fact we are still watching the video_

gordie:   
_okay so like._

gordie:   
_should we tell leon?_

milo:   
_do you have a fucking death wish?_

milo:   
_excuse my kalosian._

nessa:   
_uh yeah sure gordie. great idea._

raihan:   
_“hey leon. wassup dude. your 15 year old brother is on a porn site, crying out for big brother to fuck him. oh and we all gave him money for it and watched the whole thing. hows the battle tower going?”_

gordie:   
_i get it._

gordie:   
_hey wheres piers_

\---

11:05 PM  
Piers squints at the video playing on his Rotom phone, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in case it was a hallucination.

Nope. That was Hop alright.

“Ey Marnie.” Piers calls out into the recesses of his apartment.

“What d’yu want?” Marnie calls back, voice equally addled with sleep.

“Yer not gettin’ naked on camera to satiate any incestuous feelins’ you have for me, are ya?”

“Nah.” Marnie yawns. “I just sell feet pics to the grunts.”

“Well that's good.” Piers mumbles, settling back down to sleep.

His eyes shoot back open. “Wait, what-”

\----

11:10 PM  
“Kabu! Kabu wake up!” Melony frantically shakes her sleeping partner.

Kabu slowly opens his eyes, knowing his chances of sleep were gone. “What’s wrong, dear?” 

“Gordies still texting that awful porno group he has with the other gym leaders!” Melony says, angrily scrolling through her phone.

Kabu sits up. “I thought you told Gordie you weren’t monitoring his texts anymore?”

“Of course I _told_ him I wasn’t, how else would I keep an eye on him?” Melony huffs.

“Ah. Yes of course.” Kabu nods to appease his partner. 

“You are in SO much trouble young man.” Melony takes her anger out by tapping harshly on her Rotom phone, an older style that folds in half. “What has gotten into you? It better not be stepmom stuff again. . .”

Knowing where this leads from experience, Kabu leans over to the nightstand and unscrews a bottle of _Metapods Miracle for Men! Now You Too Can Harden for Eight Moves or More!_

“This is…not what I was expecting. Oh Kabu!”

Kabu nearly chokes on the pill when Melony throws her arms around him, obviously distressed at whatever she had seen. 

He _does_ choke when Melony thrusts her phone in his face and he sees the very obvious underage actor going to town on various sex toys.

“Arceus! Melony, this is serious.” He turns to his lover in a panic, holding her in his arms.

“I know! It’s so sad, this poor boy...” Melony sobs.

“We can help.” Kabu reassures her, running his hands along her long, silky hair.

Melony looks up at him in awe. “Oh Kabu, I love you. We’re going to make the best mommy and daddy for this little boy.”

“What.” 

“I mean, just look at him.” And she does but Kabu can’t, to focused in on the gentle lust in his partners gaze. “So inexperienced! He’s already been pushed past his limit and he doesn’t even know it. He needs someone to keep him in check.”

“Keep him in check.” Kabu repeats weakly. 

“Such a cute little thing.” Melony coos. “He’d fit right between us here, wouldn’t he?”

Kabu looks at the device he barely understands, and looks at his lover staring back at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

He takes her hand and begins guiding her on top of him, only stopping when he’s fully inside her and her hum of contentment lets him know she's comfortable.

“Right about here.” Kabu places his hand right between her pillowy breasts. “That’s about where his head would go.” It registers in his mind that it’s coincidentally over her heart. 

“The poor baby would suffocate!” Melony croons, gyrating her hips in a way that made Kabus breath catch in his throat.

Kabu lets his hand fall down the curve of Melony's stomach, caressing her before coming to rest at the base of her sex and massaging her clit. “We could turn him around.” He chokes out, trying to keep his cool as Melony begins to ride out the crest of her orgasm around him. “Take care of him. Like a mommy and daddy should.” 

“Arceus, Kabu…” Melony reaches for his free hand, interlocking them as she rocks back and forth on his fingers. 

“Melony.” Kabu gasps out, leaning forward out of instinct to try and cool his searing-hot body with Melony’s icy aura. 

It’s not a grand spectacle when Melony cums, but to Kabu it’s as beautiful as the rest of the woman. Which is to say, very.

Melony begins to quicken her pace, grinding down on Kabus hand while squeezing his other, and then slows with a contented sigh. 

Kabu retrieves his hand -intending to curl it his side until he can wash it later- but Melony snatches it by the wrist and plants a kiss on each of his fingers that pleasured her. 

Melony’s sensitive after her orgasm but enjoys it as she brings Kabu to his, when she lifts up his hips follow soon after as if loathe to be apart from her for even those few seconds. 

Kabu spills inside of her with a gasp and Melony revels in the rush of warmth, everything Kabu gave her was as fiery hot as his spirit and his cum was no exception. When Melony pulls off to the side Kabu mutters weak protests about the sheets and Melony waves him off.

“Thank you Kabu.” Melony whispers, and he knows that he might have gotten in over his head tonight but Melony would be there; and ice always floats to the top. 

\---

11:00 PM  
Bea looks at her phone with a mostly blank stare, save for a disgusted sneer. She had finally convinced (or well, tricked) the older gym leaders into inviting her to their private “cool kids only” group chat and this was all they did? Share weird porn with each other? Whatever. She didn’t need to be friends with the other leaders, the only friend she needed was Allister.

Allister, who she was currently babysitting. The young boys parents were never in town and Bea had practically taken up guardianship of the young ghost-type expert.

With Allister in settled in bed this late at night Bea places her phone face down on the kitchen table and walks off to do her homework and pass out in front of TV afterwards, like a _normal_ 15 year old does.

11:30 PM

“Bea?” A tiny voice rouses Bea from her nap and she immediately snaps into focus,

“Allister? What's wrong?” She grabs him by his little shoulders gently, it was so unlike him to get out of bed after being put to sleep and he didn’t have his mask on either- his big purple eyes were watery and looking up to her like she had all the answers. “Are you hurt?”

“...think ‘m sick.” Allister whispers. Bea checks his forehead and yep- warm. But that’s already obvious by the flush covering his pale cheeks and neck. 

“Did you throw up?” Bea wipes the sheen of sweat off his forehead, concerned when Alliister moans slightly at her touch. “Are you in pain?” 

“Yeah...hurts…” Allister groans again and rushes forward to hug her, mumbling something while his face is between her breasts.

“Allister!” Bea is shocked still but moves to stroke his hair after a second. “What was that? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” 

“...don’t get mad at me….” Allister whimpers. Bea lets her shell crack, just a bit.

“Oh Alli, I could never be mad at you.” She squeezes her arms around the young boy and he shivers in response. 

“...video made me sick…” Allister eventually admits. 

His words make no sense to Bea. “What do you mean Alli? What video?”

Allister starts crying, great hiccuping sobs wracking his small body. “I woke up...wanted a glass of water…the kitchen…”

Oh Eternatus.

“...your phone...he was sick an’- an’ when I looked…”

Oh _Arceus_.

“...I got sick too!”

Bea freezes then when she feels the awkward peak in Allisters shorts, knowing with absolute certainty his little prick is straining against his clothes for what is quite possibly the first time. 

“Allister. . .” Bea starts to back up but Allister only wraps his arms tighter around her

“Please! ‘m sorry for lookin’ at your phone but it hurts so bad Bea!” Allisters little hips roll forward weakly and Bea doesn’t recoil like she should. 

“Allister.” Bea tries to sound stern. “I am going to stand here.” She swallows the lump in her throat. “And you can do. Whatever. To make the pain go away.”

“Thank you thank you thank you…” Allister wastes no time in humping away and Bea stares straight ahead and tries not to think of over excited Yampers.

She lets Allister go at it for ten minutes with no results, and Allisters little gasps are turning into groans and sobs. 

“H-Here.” Bea says, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. In one quick motion she strips Alliser of his shorts and underwear and his prick springs up excitedly. Bea stares at it, enamored.

Its _cute_. The cocks in porn Bea had seen up to this point were all monstrous and veiny but Allisters dick, if you could even call it that, is _perfect_ , with a little freckle near the base matching the one on his face.

_Oh man._ Bea thinks. _It looks like would fit right in my palm._

It’s like a barrel of hot oil has been overturned in Bea’s lower stomach. She’s suddenly on fire with want and all those awkward talks with her mom finally make sense.

“How about this.” Bea may be nervous but she definitely doesn’t let it show. With a steady hand she reaches out to Allister’s prick, wrapping her fingers gently around its length.

It fits in her hand perfectly.

Allister melts under her touch, gripping at her like she’s his only support and Bea knows. Bea knows just a few strokes of her hand could get him off now he’s only a kid after all he can’t be far off-

But.

“Right here.” Bea places her other hand on the small of Allisters back and gently pushes him forward, leading him from the front into the spot between her legs where the swell of her thighs lead to her sex. “Go forward and backward, just like earlier.” 

Allister follows her instructions and the change in his behavior is immediate. His small hands grasp for purchase on her ass and his hips snap forward with renewed gusto.

“B-Bea...feels…”Allister buries his face in her chest and Bea returns to stroking his hair, taking special care to keep it out of his face and eyes. “Think ‘m gonna pee-!”

Allister cries out then and Bea doesn’t even know if Allister can cum yet but a part of her hopes he does, hopes it stains the ass of her compression pants, forever covered up by her gym uniform but always there, a special secret only she and Alli know about. 

“T-thank you….I feel better now...” Allister whispers, looking up at her with pure, misplaced adoration. He detaches himself from her waist almost unwillingly and pulls his clothes back up.

“Oh no.” Bea dramatically places a hand against her forehead, as if taking her temperature. 

Allister looks up at her, his big sad eyes sending shivers down her spine.

“I think you may be contagious.” Bea peels her compression shorts down, exposing her leaking cunt to the cool air. “Do you think you can help me feel better too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be back with more brocon but i hope you enjoyed this b-roll!! (i googled streamer lingo see i can be funny)


	3. private show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place immediately after the first chapter!

When Leon sees his face reflected back at him in the black screen, flushed red with a splash of cum on his chin, everything comes crashing down on him at once. He goes rushing to his en-suite bathroom and retches in the toilet, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes like acid.

What was he _thinking?_ He was a terrible brother, disgusting, depraved- just because Hop was desperate for money didn’t mean he had to take advantage of his brothers plight and _enjoy_ it. 

He goes to bed shaking and pale, mentally reciting type effectiveness tables until he falls into a restless sleep. 

He does not, in fact, _tune in next week!_

The rumor mill says that the new Champion has their sights set on the Battle Tower next and Leon throws himself into training harder than ever that week, to such an extent even Raihan calls him out on it. 

“What’s up Lee?” Raihan asks, not lowering the boxing gloves guarding his face. “You that worried about the new Champ?”

“Don’t call me that.” Leon grunts, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looks for an opening. 

“Aww why not Lee?” Raihan chuckles, his predatory eyes tracking Leon’s every move like his Gigalith. 

They circle each other, both waiting for their rival to let their guard down to take a swing. 

“Not in the mood to give me a good ol’ Champion time?” Raihan taunts. 

_Hops flushed neck and chest, his unashamed moans and gasps as he fucks himself up and down on a cock, a real one this time._

_ah, yes, fuck! show me a real Champion time Lee!_

That brief lapse in concentration is all it takes for his guard to fall and Raihan doesn’t waste his chance. 

_biff!_ Raihan gets him in the ear and Leon is knocked off balance, falling to the floor. 

“Wow man, I didn’t even hit you that hard.” Raihan laughs, extending his hand. “You sure you’ll be okay to battle tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Leon grunts, taking Raihan’s outstretched hand to help himself up. “Just, real eager to win this battle.”

Raihan whistles. “You need to loosen up man. When’s the last time you got laid?”

Leon winces and that's all the information Raihan needs. 

“You poor fucker!” Raihan clutches at his stomach in laughter and Leon takes a very unsportsmanlike swing at him. Raihan ducks it just in time and throws rapid-fire punches to Leon’s exposed stomach, leaving him breathless. 

“Please.” Leon wheezes. “Regale me with the tale of all your glorious conquests.”

“Nah.” Raihan shakes his head, which just makes Leon more curious. “Don’t need to rub it in your face any more than I already have.”

Horror dawns on Leons face. “Eternatus. Who are you and what have you done with Raihan?” 

Raihan laughs. “It’s nothing special really. Just sex.”

“Raihan I’ve had to listen to a play by play of all the action you've gotten since we were ten. When Cynthia looked at you for too long in primary school you made me write vows for your wedding.” 

“And then she moved, broke my heart, and I let you take me to the school dance, so what?” Raihan snorted.

“So _what,_ ” Leon makes broad gestures with his hands. “is that this is _first time_ you haven't bragged to me about fucking someone.”

Raihan looks away. “Well we haven’t _really_ uh, ‘fucked’ yet.”

“You said sex. Rotom, play back what Raihan said.” Leon pointed at the Pokemon floating in the air around them.

“Sure thing!” 

“No, no, do not.” Raihan groans. “It’s- mostly online? I don’t have to explain myself to you-”

“Are you in _looovvveeeee_ Raihan?” Leon says in a mocking tone, approaching Raihan with his hands folded under his chin and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Oh I fucking hope not.” Raihan backs into the corner of the ring and climbs out. “How about we stop talking about this and I forfeit. Deal?”

“Works for me.” Leon throws his gloves over his shoulder. “I have more preparations for the Battle Tower anyway.”

\---

The rumours were true, and Gloria arrives to the Battle Tower exactly one week after the Night Leon Doesn’t Think About. It’s for the best as all his concentration is needed for his match against Galars new Champion. He’s grateful for all the extra training he did, but it ended up being all for naught.

He’s just thankful the Battle Tower isn’t nearly as televised as the Championship Cup was so no one could see his spectacular defeat for a second time.

Leon trudges home to his Wyndon apartment, cold and wet from the rain and feeling empty at another defeat. He glares at his computer, untouched since last week, and falls into bed fully clothed. 

The battle he’d been building up in his mind all week was over faster than he expected and he was home earlier than he wanted to be. 

_The stream would probably still be going-_

Leon cuts off _that_ train of thought by picking himself off the bed and dragging himself to the shower, punishing his libido with an icy cold full body blast. When Leon lets himself out he's shivering worse than before and only has the strength to climb into bed, asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

The first thing he does the next morning is sit at his computer and look at _hopsoncocks_ page. Information gathering, he tells himself. He has to learn as much as he can before he takes any further action

He glares at the sites horny bird icon for a second before tying in his brothers- what, stage name? 

_Unlike Hop to be so unnecessarily vulgar._ Leon thinks as he types, purposefully ignoring the little twitch in his pants.

His page looks the same as it did last week, but emptier. Across the black screen is a white line of text that Leon has to squint to read.

_sorry! this user is currently doing a private show and is unavailable, please come back later!_

Leon bounces his leg anxiously. Private show? As in there's _EVEN MORE SHADY STUFF GOING ON HE CAN’T EVEN SEE-_

He scrolls down with just a little to much force.

Hop has a P.O. box set up in Wedgehurst so nothings going to their house in Postwick, which is smart on Hops end. Leon can’t imagine the look on his mother's face is she opened any of Hops fanmail. 

_My top five donors!  
-baddragonite  
-putstheassinassistant  
-stonecoldmilf  
-punkgasm  
-dandel1on_

Leon is shocked to see his username up there. He hadn’t really donated that much, right? Maybe Hop didn’t make a lot of money doing this...

_user hopsoncocks prices per hour!_

_private chat: 5,000 watts  
private show: 10,000 watts  
private show w/ 2-way cam: 15,000 watts_

_to purchase click here:_

Leon clicks.

He has no intention of actually buying one of these shows he’s just. Gathering information.

He’s greeted by a couple paragraphs of formalities that he actually takes the time to read, a first for once in his life. The streamer reserves the right to quit at any time for any reason, payment is up front, etc. 

It seems to be a good setup, Leon has to admit. 

His mouse hovers over ‘continue’?

Leon yanks his hand away and goes back to staring off into space.

Information? Gathered. Weird feelings? Still there. 

He dials Hops phone number and listens to the tone until he gets Hops voicemail. Then he dials again. And again. 

_sorry! this user is currently doing a private show and is unavailable, please come back later!_

Leon throws his phone at the wall, his Rotom flying away in time to stop it from causing any damage. He stalks back over to his computer, pulls his chair out with a little too much force, and agrees to the terms and conditions.  
He just wants to talk to his brother. That's all. Maybe ‘dandel1on’ can get through to him in ways Leon obviously can’t. The site asks him when he wants to schedule and Leon notices with a stab of… something that Hop is ‘booked’ for most of the day. He puts in a request for the soonest possible slot and tries to go back to sleep. 

He wakes up to the ringing of his phone. He immediately stumbles out of bed, racing for it. 

It’s Hop of course. Leon picks up on the second ring, but all his thoughts go flying out the window as soon as Hop starts talking. 

“Hey Lee! Everything alright? Sorry I missed your calls, I was busy-” It was all white noise to Leon, _I know what you sound like when you cum_ playing on repeat in his brain. “-uh Lee? You there?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m good Hop. Just thought you wanted to know about the outcome of last night's battle!” Leon nervously chuckled, hating the way he got hot at just the sound of Hop’s voice. “Though Gloria probably told you anyway huh?” 

Hop groaned at that, a sound that had Leon's grip tightening on his phone. “No she's still in Wyndon! How’d it go? I bet it was ace!”

Leon hears the excitement in Hop’s voice and feels a deep burn of shame. “Yeah… that Gloria sure is something. She totally wiped the floor with me.” 

“Don’t let it get to you Lee!” Hop cheers, enthusiastic as ever. “I’ll always be your number one fan!”

“I know Hop.” And oh he _knows_. He’s only been barely repressing the memory for a week. He also asks “You got any plans for the rest of the day?” because he’s a terrible brother.

“Yeah actually. I’ve been picking up some Pokéjobs, that's what I was doing earlier.” Hop lies effortlessly.

“Oh yeah?” Leon hums. “Well good luck with that. See you soon, little brother.” And if he adds a little extra silk to his voice on the last part well, he’s already so deep in whats a little bit more?

He might be imagining it but it sounds like Hop shivers over the line. “Yeah you better! My birthdays in only three days now!”

“Oh yeah, I guess I do have to go to that huh?” He jokes. “Of course I’ll be there.” He and Hop exchange their goodbyes and Leon hangs up feeling a bit better about himself. 

That feeling lasts until his computer lights up, alerting him to a message from hopsoncocks. 

_you are being invited to a private room, would you like to join?_

Well he didn’t pay those 10,000 watts for nothing. He clicks the softly glowing _yes_.

“Dande!” Hop greets him excitedly and Leon has to instantly get a grip. He was here to talk, not to ogle his brother dressed in thigh high socks and an oversized t-shirt. Wait…

Leon looked closer. Thigh high socks and HIS oversized t-shirt. Fuck. 

_dandel1on: hi  
dandel1on: you look nice_

Leon puts his face in his hands and groans. 

“Thank you! I didn’t know what you would like so I just guessed.” Hop poses on screen, dragging the hem of the shirt up his toned thighs to show that yep- nothing under there. “I got real worried when I didn’t see you in chat yesterday, thought I’d scared you off. When I saw your request for a private show I got so excited!”

_dandel1on: sorry for worrying you, was busy yesterday  
dandel1on; wanted to be here  
dandel1on: im real interested in you _

“Aww I’m interested in you too! Or, I’m interested in what you have planned for me~ I’m all yours for a whole hour, what would you like?” 

Leon panics. How does he not make this sound like concerned older brother but also cockblock himself at the same time?

_dandel1on: uh  
dandel1on: can i just talk to you  
dandel1on: i like hearing your voice?_

Perfect.

“That's a really nice thing to say Dande, thank you.” Hop looks away from the camera, Leon thinks in embarrassment. “Of course we can just talk.” He settles down into what looks like a more comfortable position, Leon’s big shirt falling off one of his shoulders.

_dandel1on: so why do you stream?_

Hop laughs, a little irritated. “Coming on pretty strong huh?” He shrugged. “Honestly? I do it for the attention. The compliments, the praise, the ‘good boy’s and ‘you’re doing so well’s. I’m the least favorite child and I have to do _something_ with this big brother complex.”

Leon sits back, confused. He had no idea where Hop was getting the idea that he was the least favorite child, all Leons memories had both of them being given equal amounts of love and attention. But he guesses that answers his main concern.

_dandel1on: just attention? you don’t need the money?_

Hop shakes his head. “No the money’s part of it- knowing people want me enough to fight over me, to bid on me like an item for auction. It gets me hot.” He readjusts his sock, sliding his hands down his thighs. “Arceus Dande, when you dropped ten thousand the other week just to watch me ride a toy I nearly came right there.”

Leon presses the palm of his hand to his crotch.

_dandel1on: ill give you attention  
dandel1on: i could watch you all day  
dandel1on: if you were my little brother id never leave you alone_

He had got all the answers he wanted, hadn't he? 

“Promise?” Hop asks breathlessly, moving to position himself better for the camera. “You’ll take me in my bedroom when I’m trying to change, or in the bathroom when I brush my teeth, let me suck your dick at the kitchen table for breakfast?”

_dandel1on: fuck yes._

Leon pauses, both his typing hand and the one rubbing himself through his shorts.

_dandel1on: i think your crush on leon is cute_

Oh he is walking a very _very_ dangerous line. 

“Don’t say it like that!” Hop squeals. “Everyone has a crush on Leon, it’s not weird!” 

_dandel1on: i dont think everyone has dildo based on his cock though  
dandel1on: where do you even get that anyway? _

The Hop on screen looks nervous. “A viewer sent it to me actually… it was, uh, custom made I hear. Only one in the world.” His voice sounds embarrassed, but his chest puffs out in pride.

_dandel1on: who sends someone a copy of someone elses dick?_

“A valued customer!” Hop huffs. “...It was baddragonite. But I didn’t tell you that.”

So number two on Leon’s mental to-do list (number one was originally Hop, but it had been violently crossed out and replaced with THERAPY) was to figure out who this badbragonite guy was and why he had such intimate knowledge of Leon’s penis.

“Do...do you want me to get it out?” Hop sounds eager.

 _No, no no!_ Leon thinks.

 _dandel1on: i want to watch you come apart on your own fingers_ is what he types instead.

Leons breathes out a sigh of defeat and bites his lip. How had he let it come to this _again_? If he keeps on giving in to these urges just online, seeing Hop in person was going to be torture.

Arceus, he didn’t know what he was going to _do_. How on earth was he expected to go home to his sweet, adoring, and most importantly now _legal_ younger brother and pretend everythings fine like he hasn’t developed of hobby of watching his brother stuff his greedy hole online?

Leon’s never been more thankful for his dual screen set up. One monitor is displaying his brother pushing pulling the cheeks of his ass apart to expose his asshole in high definition, and the other is scrolling through hariyamazon and absolutely filling his cart.

Leon may be a terrible brother, but maybe Hop will be too distracted by all the presents to notice his new infatuation. 

(Part of him wants to get a second set of presents from some adult sites to donate to Hop’s collection, or maybe even volunteer to use them on him, but he quickly shuts that part down,)

Hop’s obscenely generous with lube, Leon notices. It drips from his hole in thick globs, running down his tight, hairless balls before falling onto the carpet. He’s assumed the same face-down position as before, his ass facing the camera for the best shot of his fingers and his large shirt falls right off his skinny frame and rides up around his shoulders. If Leon leans back he can line his cock up with the screen and visualize jerking off onto his brothers ass as he fingers himself open for him, and that is a delicious visual.

“Nngh-! I’ll make this fast, I wanna cum before your show’s over!” Hop moans and adds a third finger. Leon looks at the timer off to the side of the screen. Shit, had forty minutes really gone by already?

“Fuck, ah, Dande! R-Right there!” Hop exclaims, curling his fingers to hit his prostate. His legs quiver with the exertion and Leon wants to wrap them around his hips to give Hop something to hold on to as he fucks in deep, Hops nails scratching deep gouges on his back as damnable proof of their lovemaking.

_dandel1on: call me leon_

Leon’s to caught up in his own lust induced frenzy to immediately register this as a Bad Idea, but as soon as he hits ‘send’ he panics so hard he starts hyperventilating. 

Hop continues moaning and Leon breathes a sigh of relief, remembering that he can’t read the chat when he’s down on his knees like that. Still shaky and now mostly flaccid he starts spewing the most cliche lines he can think of in the chat box, hoping to bury his comment.

_dandel1on: youre so pretty  
dandel1on: i wish that was my cock in you  
dandel1on: so fucking desperate for it  
dandel1on: so needy  
dandel1on: my beloved little brother  
dandel1on: you want your big brothers cock that badly?  
dandel1on: ill gladly give it to you  
dandel1on: my little brothers such a whore  
dandel1on: i fucking love it_

Hop’s reduced to whimpers as he nears his orgasm with five minutes remaining of Leon’s show. His fingers move against his prostate at a punishing speed and his upper body is all but collapsed against the carpet.

“Ha-ah-ah, Dande~” Hop rubs his thighs together, his dick an angry red and spilling precum nonstop. “I’m getting real close now~ Hope you're ready.”

Leon pumps his cock faster, determined to reach his peak with his brother. 

“Dande I’m- I’m _cumming_ oh _fuck_ -” Cum spurts out of Hop’s neglected dick, staining the inner thighs if his cutesy pattered high socks. It’s very Hop, Leon thinks. Something so innocent being debauched, ruined.

He cums into his closed first with his brothers name on his lips for a second time. 

Hop turns around, still taking good care not to show his face, and throws up a peace sign. He breathlessly thanks Dande for his patronage in booking a private show and hopes he continues watching in the future. Then the screen goes black and Leon is left to stare at his own reflection, red faced and eyes still glazed over in lust. 

This part is the _worst_.  
The guilt comes crashing back down with full force but Leon forcibly swallows it down.

No, _no._ Hop was choosing to to this and as long as he couldn’t stop it he was going to keep feeling this way. 

He had to introduce something new, something Hop wasn’t expecting that would throw him off his game and make him reconsider all of this. 

Leon looks at his calendar, ‘hop’s b-day!’ circled three days from now. Leon was planning on heading home the morning of, which was also when their mom would get back from her business trip to Johto to celebrate.

Hmm. 

Leon turns back to his computer and drops another 10,000 watts, scheduling another private show with Hop for the night before his birthday party. 

He then turns right back around and starts packing. He has to get home earlier than he planned after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to split this into two so sorry about the abrupt ending, lol this is turning into a monster.  
> also yes, leon sent raihan a dick pic once (on purpose? accident? you decide!) and rai immediately took it to a high-end custom dildo company and mailed it to hop cause baby boy deserves the best


	4. fan meetup

Leon is saved from having to actually think about what his plan is by the mind numbing task of having to wrap all the presents he bought. They arrived early in the morning, and Leon had to go down to the Mega-Mart twice just to get enough decorative paper for it all. He puts the final touches on the last couple items, a Porygon X-box and the latest wImPod, and sighs in relief when he’s finished, looking over the mountain of electronics and other things a boy Hop’s age would like.

Oh right. Hop. His plan.

Really it wasn’t much past ‘ _make Hop freak out so he reconsiders his new hobby’_ and Leon felt bad about worrying his brother but it was for his own good! Hop had to realize that real life was going to interfere with his online “activities” sooner or later.

Worst case scenario was that he would have to watch his little brother getting hot and bothered on screen while he was just across the hallway. Which was fine. He wasn’t Champion for ten years just to be defeated in a battle of wills by his ridiculously attractive younger brother and a plastic model of his own penis. 

Hop’s original present is wrapped in old sweaters in Leon’s closet and for a second Leon considers not even taking it, but the thought evaporates immediately. Hop would be excited at all the glitzy new toys Leon was bringing, what teen wouldn’t, but the gift Leon had originally planned on was different. It was from the heart, it was… full of love. 

Leon shouldn’t blush as he takes the bundle out of his closet and tucks it against the pile of presents, it’s from brother to brother, purely familial- 

Legends, he needs to put an end to this hopsoncocks thing. Or get laid. _Maybe even both at the same time?_

Leon groans, slapping his forehead. Bad thoughts! _Bad!!_ He had to be on the top of his game when he went home tomorrow or else Hop would be suspicious. He was packed and ready and all he had to do now was wait until morning, hail a Corvicab, and head home. 

The wait until morning part was the hardest. He hadn’t been sleeping well recently. On the plus side, his hot water bill had never been lower.

When he finally wakes up from a frenzied dream of tan hips fitting perfectly in his hands and a much-too-familiar voice chanting his name in his ear he’s out of breath and hard. He kicks his sheets off, to be washed when he gets back, and stumbles to the shower as is his new morning ritual. He’s not sure of the correct attire for unexpectedly popping in on your younger brother the _pornstar_ . Because that’s what Hop’s doing right? There’s no use shirking it anymore, his brother is the little boy he left in Postwick, no longer begging for a sponsorship for the Gym Challenge, no, somehow when his back was turned Hop had found himself on _this_ path, _chosen_ it, _wanted_ it even.

He settles on something nice and casual and calls a cab.

The presents fill up the Corvicab, and Leon is banished to riding on Charizard behind it all the way from Wyndon to Postwick. Not wanting to upset the poor cab driver any more then he has to Leon agrees, but Hop’s special present is secured to Charizard’s chest. Leon tried to put it in the cab with the rest of the gifts but Charizard refused to part with it. 

The skies are clear, the wind is in their favor and Leon finds himself at Wedgehurst Station much sooner than he’s ready for. It’s just straight ahead, he can make it that far without getting lost, believe it or not, and where once he would be mobbed with fans now they just stop and wave. He waves back with the hand that's not lugging the rented trolley with a wonky wheel outside in the summer heat.

He’s not worried as he first enters Postwick, it's a hot day in Galar and Hop’s probably inside taking advantage of the AC so it’s actually getting up to the front door that’s going to take up his confidence. A few Wooloo’s baa at him and he smiles fondly, watching as they roll to bash their heads into the wooden fence. When he walks by he glances over the stone wall to the yard of his childhood home, full of nostalgia.

The miniature field is still there, along with the pond and barbeque grill, Hop’s lying in the old hammock they set up-

_Hop’s lying in the old hammock they set up._

All Leon can do is stare. Hop is to focused on his Rotom phone to notice him so he can look all he wants, and wants to look a _lot_ . Hop’s wearing what has to be the _tiniest_ pair of shorts he’s ever seen. If Raihan were here he’d call them hot pants and then Leon would have to tackle him for saying something like that about his brother. But Raihan’s not here and those are some _hot pants._

Leon’s staring unabashedly at his brothers legs, the way they cross at his delicate ankles and at the crook of his knee and how well it would fit over his shoulder, when Hop yawns. He reaches his arms up high over his head and Leon’s eyes go straight for the band of exposed skin around his waist. It’s nothing compared to what he’s already seen and it shouldn’t be such a big deal but it's _different_ . This is just a few meters away, not on a computer screen, he could reach out and touch Hop for real now and not just thrust into his fist in what’s surely a pale comparison to the real thing, and the real thing is splayed out in front of him, his skin begging to be touched, caressed, _marked-_

“Lee?” Hop’s voice breaks Leon out of his trance. His eyes snap back up to Hops face and the sheer delight there makes him disgusted at himself. He really couldn’t go five minutes before perving out? Hop runs through the yard and out the gate towards him and he has to pull the brim of his hat down, cheeks burning in shame. 

Hop hugs him around the waist and of course Leon hugs him back, he may be a pathetic excuse for a brother but he’s not a monster. 

“I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow!” When Hop pulls away Leon finds he can’t meet his brothers eyes so he looks anywhere, everywhere else. At the Wooloo behind him, at Hop’s feet, at the corner of his brother’s mouth as he talked-

“What.” Leon chokes out, pointing an accusatory finger at Hop’s mouth. “Is _that?_ ” 

Hop sighs. “I guess that’s the Champion perception for you huh?” And he sticks out his tongue.

There’s a shiny golden ball studded in his younger brothers tongue. His younger brother- who he’s _already_ having obscene blowjob fantasies about thank you very much- has a _tongue piercing_.

“Vic wanted to get his ears pierced and Marnie took us to this place in Spikemuth- I only went for moral support, I promise! But they talked me into it… Don’t tell Mum?” Hop winces and that’s it, Leon’s brain had to be melting out of his ears by now. “Wait, are those all for _me_?” 

Leon tries to pull himself back together. “Haha yep! The Battle Tower pays a little better than being Champion-” it did not ”-so I decided to go all out this year.” 

“What’s that on Charizard?” Hop tries to sneak a peek but the Fire type won’t let him, covering its secret gift with its wings and arms. “Alright big guy, I won’t look.” Hop spun back around, his eyes positively sparkling. “What made you decide to come so early Lee? I haven’t cleaned anything yet and Mum won’t be home till tomorrow.”

“Well, my schedule was clear so I figured why not come down and start celebrating early? Unless you had some _other_ plans for tonight Hop.” Leon smiles at him, fully committed to the role of unsuspecting big brother.

“No I...don’t! Have anything planned Lee, I’d love to hang out with you!” Leon catches the brief flash of pure panic on his brothers face and his heart clenches up with guilt. 

_It’s for his own good_ , he reminds himself.

Hop has a whole list of chores to complete before Mum gets home- he was already slacking on them when Leon came around but four hands are better than two right?- and throughout the day, in between jokes and when Leon thinks he’s finally gotten his mind in the right place, Leon catches Hop looking at his Rotom phone, biting his nails in worry. 

“What's got you so worked up kid?” He playfully ruffles Hop’s hair and Hop quickly tucks away his phone before Leon can see the screen, but Leon already knows what he’s doing.

All day long Leon waits for some sort of notification on his own end informing him of a cancellation. A refund to his account, an EV-mail, anything. He even takes a quick bathroom break to check the site itself but everything seems normal. 

_Legends,_ what is Hop _planning_?

By the time the sun sets Leon is sweaty in the palms and he can tell Hop is nervous too.

“So… you’re probably gonna sleep in your room tonight huh?” Hop sits on the couch, trying too hard to look unbothered.

Leon meets his eyes, Hop’s nerves hidden behind their golden sheen. “Uhh yeah? Why, you been camping out in there while I’ve been gone?”

Hop rolls his eyes but he also blushes and Leon so loves that color on him. “No way Lee, I was just going to play Yveltal of Duty with Vic and we can get pretty loud.” Hop’s eyes flitted back and forth. He was lying, he was nervous, this was his last chance and he knew it. 

“Oh I bet you do.” Leon laughs. Hop throws a pillow from the couch at him but he catches it effortlessly, and in throwing it back it goes bouncing off Hop’s shoulder and onto the floor.

“I just dusted that.” Hop groans. Leon laughs but it’s quickly cut off once he looks back to his brother.

Hop’s bent over the arm of the couch, his perky ass in the air wiggling around as he tries to reach for the pillow. The legs of his illegally-short shorts are riding up his thighs, exposing even more skin.

“ _Gods_ Lee, Why’d you have to do it so _hard_?” Hop whines and Leon feels all the blood rushing to his cock.

“Actually,” Leon hears himself speaking but he’s totally disconnected from it. “I’ve been sleeping with a white noise machine lately. Can’t hear a thing.”

“What?” Hop perks up to look at him and what blood that isn’t already in his dick makes his face flush red. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Leon shrugs, carefully leaning behind a counter. “Just helps me sleep. You’d have to shake me awake ‘cause I’m deaf to the world once I get my headphones on.”

_Just one fucking glimpse of your brothers thighs and you’re giving in huh. Pathetic. Pervert. What a disgusting excuse for a brother._

_Hop’s going to find out you know._

“That works! I’d hate to keep you up, y’know!” Hop breaks him out of his thoughts as usual, wrapping him up in a quick hug before kissing him on the cheek.

Leon holds his hand up to where Hop kissed him. “What was that for?” He chuckles, a little forced.

“Goodnight, big brother~” Hop sings instead of answering, bounding up the stairs.

Cursing himself for his own weakness, Leon follows behind.

There are no violent video game sounds coming from Hop’s room when he closes his door. Leon pulls out his laptop with shaky fingers, his heart hammering in his chest. Hop wasn’t really going to go through with this, was he? He was literally right across the hallway, just a few meters away.

There’s a knock at his door. “Lee? Leon?” 

Leon bites his lip to keep his mouth shut. 

It seems to work and there's no more noises outside his door. Leon quickly plugs in his most expensive noise-cancelling headphones, grateful that he had planned ahead for the worst case scenario. After a little bit of thinking, he shoves a blanket up against the crack in the door like he’s a teenager again and scared of Mum catching him masturbating.

Arceus, the fact that that’s more preferable than getting caught now just shows how fucked this all is. 

He heads back to bed and waits, patiently. 

_you are being invited to a private room, would you like to join?_

Legends, they were actually doing this. Okay. 

He clicks yes and the screen opens, significantly lower definition than his set-up at home but the picture still stunning enough to make his jaw drop. 

“Dande! That was fast, were you waiting for me~?” Hop laughs. 

Emerald green lingerie decorates his brothers body, stockings pulled up to meet delicate garter belts connected to silk panties, all topped off with a tight corset. 

_dandel1on: wow_

_dandel1on: you look beautiful_

“Hehe thank you Dande! You’re always so sweet~ You still haven’t told me what you like though, and it’s rude to keep a boy guessing.” Leon can hear the pout in Hop’s voice and it’s out of pure instinct that he goes to comfort him.

_dandel1on: anything_

_dandel1on: everything_

_dandel1on: even nothing_

“... These shows are for _you_ you know.” Hop sounds flustered. “You can have me do _anything_ . I’m _yours_.”

_dandel1on: show me that pretty face of yours then_

Leon swallows. He’s not sure where the words come from, maybe seeing his brothers face along with the lewd images on screen will break whatever spell he’s under? 

He just really, _really_ , wants to see Hop’s eyes right now, hooded with lust and sparkling under the dim lights of his room. 

Hop chuckles. “Anything except that Dande~ I have _rules_ you know, even for one of my top donors.” 

_dandel1on: how much?_

_dandel1on: hypothetically._

Hop hums in contemplation and Leon feels his heart drop, both at the thought of his brother actually considering selling his anonymity and the fact that he’d definitely pay the price.

“Hmmm… One hundred million watts!” Hop declares. 

Leon sighs in relief.

_dandel1on: that makes sense_

_dandel1on: how much to see that fucking sinful mouth?_

_Leon where the FUCK did that come from?!?!_ He thinks to himself, but the damage is done.

“Just my mouth huh?” Hop muses. “...Ten thousand. And you promise to come back for another show.”

Leon’s never accepted a deal faster.

_dandel1on donated 10,000 watts!_

“Legends, Hop.” Leon whispers to his empty room.” What are you doing to me?”

“Oh wow.” Hop sounds surprised. “I didn’t expect you to actually- well now I know what you like I guess.”

Leon’s totally okay with being the mouth fetish guy if it means he gets to see that fucking piercing again. Hop slowly lowers the bottom half of his face into view and _fuck_ , have his lips always been so _plump?_ The sound of his zipper has never seemed louder but he zips it down notch by notch, cock aching at the thought of those lips on him. Hop smirks, licking his lips and there it is- the tiny little ball he wants to feel clacking against his own teeth. 

_dandel1on: i knew it_

_dandel1on: absolutely perfect_

_dandel1on: just like the rest of you_

Hop giggles, though his body language suggests he’s a bit nervous. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite Dande, I definitely wouldn’t do that for just anyone.”

Leon tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat. 

_dandel1on: come on, i bet you say that to all your fans_

He can’t see it, but he can tell Hop rolls his eyes. “Well, yeah. But with you I _mean_ it. Probably ‘cause you remind me of my real brother a little.”

Oh _fuck._

_dandelion: hahahahahhh whys that ?????????? lol_

Perfect. Not suspicious at all. Gods, was he really so fucking _obvious?_

Hop shrugs. “You’re nice. Always complimenting me an’ stuff. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to fuck me so theres that to.”

_dandel1on: so all the little brother stuff isnt just a kink?_

He has to know. Has to hear it directly from his baby brothers mouth.

Hop winces. “Yeah. I, uh, totally understand if you want your money back or something. Fuck, this whole show has been a mess-” He babbles on, totally unaware of the breakdown Leon’s having.

Oh, where had he gone _wrong?_ Was it because he wasn’t around enough when Hop was younger? Cared too much about his role as Champion and neglected his family, giving Hop this unfortunate complex? He was a disappointment of a brother, made even worse by the fact that he was _loving_ it- hearing his little brother admit his misplaced attraction to him had him harder than diamond.

_dandel1on: thats hot as fuck_

_dandel1on: tell me about him_

“This shows supposed to be for youuuu…” Hop whines but Leon can see the way his dick twitch in anticipation in his silk panties. “Not about meeee…”

_dandel1on: i want you to_

_dandel1on: do it for me, baby boy_

“ _Hah-_ ” Hop’s hand goes between his thighs, his hips rocking against it. “He’s- He’s _tall_ , and _handsome,_ and _strong-_ ” His hips snap forward with each compliment, faster and harder each time until he’s fully hard, a dark wet spot forming near the hemline of his lingerie. “-he’s so _nice_ , to fucking nice I just want to rile him up sometimes so he’ll pin me down, he’s- he’s _perfect._ An-and you know what the best part is?" Hop leans in close so the cameras mic can pic up on his voice. "He’s _right across the fucking hallway.”_

_dandel1on: what an idiot_

_dandel1on: not fucking his little brother silly whenever he has the chance_

Leon wonders if cumbrain is a good enough reason to check himself into the Pokémon Center.

Hop continues to hump against his own hand, his mouth hanging open as he pants. “He’d- oh if he walked in right now he’d be so _disappointed_ .” He giggles. “He still thinks I’m his innocent _baby brother~_ but I’m a fucking _camslut_ that begs for his big brothers cock from strangers~”

_dandel1on: i dont remember giving you permission to touch yourself_

Leon pumps himself slowly as Hop pulls his hand away unwillingly. 

“Heh, sorry. I’m just so worked up- we were busy all day today and I just wanted to jump him the whole time, I mean who the fuck looks sexy while _mopping!?”_

Leon did, apparently. Add that to his resume; former Champion, battled an alien, managed the Battle Tower, looks sexy while mopping. He thinks back to the day they shared but he doesn’t remember doing anything particularly sexy-

“He put his hair up in a bun- he has this long, _long_ hair I just want to run my fingers through all the time- and _gods_ he has these two little moles on his neck I want to kiss and _bite_ so badly-“

Leon’s hand goes up to the back of his neck, touching his two moles there that he’s never had a second thought about, and he’s a a terrible, pathetic excuse for a brother because he immediately plans on putting his hair up again tomorrow.

“I actually considered canceling our show tonight, just in case y’know, but _fuck_ . I figured if I’m going to jerk off tonight might as well do it for my favorite fan~” He giggles, rubbing his thighs together. “Oh, I’m a _terrible_ little brother.”

_dandel1on: no, you’re perfect_

_dandel1on: it’s your brothers fault for not taking care of you_

_dandel1on: leading you on with no intent to help you out_

_dandel1on: all the way across the hall when he should be giving you what you need_

_dandel1on: how selfish_

“Stop teasing me if you’re not gonna let me cum.” Hop moans, pressing down lightly on the tent in his underwear.

_dandel1on: i don’t know_

_dandel1on: you’ve been pretty naughty_

_dandel1on: showing off online instead of being a good boy and going to your brother directly_

_dandel1on: do you really deserve it?_

Hop whimpers at that, the sound going straight to Leon's cock. Ten thousand watts has never been better spent as he gets to see his brothers pouting lips, upset at the thought of not getting permission to cum. 

“N-no…” Hop says quietly, arms and legs fidgeting. 

_dandel1on: you should apologize for being so inconsiderate_

_dandel1on: your brothers probably waiting for you to finish acting like such a slut so he can come in and fuck you off camera_

Hop’s whine then trails off into sob. “‘M sorry big brother… please forgive me. I’m terrible, terrible _terrible._ ” He punctuates his words with desperate rolls of his hips against thin air.

Ah shit, Leon went to far. He’s familiar with that tone of voice, high and tight. Hop’s about to cry and that’s the last thing he wants.

_dandel1on: no no no no_

_dandel1on: you’re a good brother_

_dandel1on: just a little confused_

_dandel1on: and good brothers get to cum right?_

_dandel1on: say it_

“G-good brothers get to cum…” Hop sniffles, his dick positively weeping with pre.

_dandel1on: and you’re a good brother, aren't you?_

“Am-am I?” Hop asks and Leon can picture those golden eyes looking up at him, filled with tears.

_dandel1on: the best brother anyone could ask for_

_dandel1on: now how about this_

_dandel1on: which of your dildos is most similar to your brothers cock?_

Leon’s fucking his fist with one hand and using the other to alternate between typing and biting down on to muffle his moans but he makes do, blushing in mortification as he ask his brother for the lewdest things.

Hop shuffles around on camera. “I-I don’t know…” He lies.

Leon is disappointed for a moment before realization dawns on him. If Hop went around telling his fans his brothers dick just so happened to look like Champion Leon’s, people might just put two and two together.

Gods, smart _and_ sexy. He really did have the perfect brother.

_dandel1on: that’s alright baby_

_dandel1on: why don’t you just grab your favorite for me then?_

Hop perks up and Leon groans because he _knows_ what Hops favorite is, or rather _who_ Hops favorite is.

“I was hoping you’d say that! I actually have it right off screen here…” He leans over and yep there it is, pseudo-Leon. Real Leon has to grip the base of his cock and hiss out a curse when Hop starts planting sloppy kisses along the side of its silicone length.

_dandel1on: of course_

_dandel1on: so who do you like more, champion leon or your big brother?_

He’s… not sure where that comes from. Leon’s always been torn between the two identities, being a good Champion and being a good brother, and this new personality of Dande could finally get him an honest opinion.

Hop snorts. “Is that even a question?”

Leon’s heart sinks a bit. Of course Hop liked him as Champion more than as his brother, Champion Leon was his _idol_ , and now without his title he was just a washed up shadow of his former self-

“My brother of course!” Hop positively lights up. “Don’t get me wrong, Leon could _absolutely_ get it, champ or not, but my brother… he’s my favorite person in the world.” He puts his free hand to his cheek, flushed red in embarrassment. “Ah this is so silly I’m sorry! I’m just going to fuck myself now hahaha.”

He reaches around off-camera and brings out a small bottle of green-tinted gel. “This is from actually from another viewer, 100% organic and ethically sourced Goodra lube! Lube-dra. Makes you feel Good-ra! Okay I’ll stop.” He spreads his legs, proving himself up on his knees. “I sorta have an ensemble going on so I hope you don’t mind if I just pull my panties to the side here~” 

He pops the cap and drizzles the thick substance over his fingers, rubbing them together to test its consistency. “I’m supposed to use this with my dragon boy only but I can never resist going all out when Leon’s involved~”

He has to arch his back to finger himself in this position and it’s got to be to be a stretch but Hop doesn’t seem to care, thrusting his hips back and forth as he adds more fingers. 

“Haah, hah, Dande- please can I- I’m ready.“ Hop gasps. “I need it, please Dande _please_ -“ 

Leon looks at the clock. 

_dandel1on: think you can hold on 10 more minutes for me?_

_dandel1on: I don’t think you should cum till the end_

_dandel1on: only if you can handle it_

“Anything you want just- _Legends._ I need this cock in me.” He sets it on the floor between his legs and eases himself down, mouth hanging open lewdly as he doesn’t even try to muffle his moan.

“ _Dammit_ Hop.” Leon swears, pumping his fist faster and faster, hips jerking out of instinct-

_CRRRASH_

“Oh _fuck.”_ Both brothers say simultaneously.

Leon’s laptop has fallen off his legs and onto the floor and he thanked every God and Legendary that his headphones hadn’t come disconnected. He scrambles to pick it back up, Hop still dirty-talking in his ear.

“ _Did you hear that?”_ Hop whispers excitedly. “That was- _Haah-_ from my brothers room. He’s probably still up- can probably hear _everything_!”

Leon slams his laptop back down on his legs only to see Hop not holding himself back, fucking himself too hard and fast to hold on though the end of his ten minutes. 

“I’m- oh I want him to walk in and punish me so _badly~”_ Hop falls forward, his hands connecting with the floor and as he thrusts his hips with unrestrained enthusiasm. Sometimes Leon could swear he sees a lock of purple hair or a flash of gold as Hop bounces up and down, too far gone to care about hiding his appearance. “F-fuck I’m going to- D-Dande! Leon-ah! Big brother!” 

Leon bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as Hop says all three of his names as he cums, speeding up his own hand to join him. He hisses through his teeth as cum shoots up against his chest, messy compared the darkened front of Hop’s panties.

_dandel1on: you still have five minutes left baby boy_

_dandel1on: you’re gonna keep up the pace on that dildo till that timer runs out_

Hop whines, already oversensitive after his orgasm, but continues his brutal pace. This was where the punishment part really came in.

_dandel1on: here’s what I want you to do for my next show:_

He lays out the details of his fantasy whole Hop whimpers and whines, the lewd sounds only fueling him. 

_dandel1on: you got all that baby boy?_

Hop nods. “Y-yeah, can’t wait~ you’re so, so fucking good to me Dande, you’re my favorite customer- I’ll have something-something real special for you next time.” He reaches a hand down between his legs. “Oh GodsI think I’m gonna cum _again.”_

_dandel1on: ask you’re big brother to take care of it this time ;)_

_dandel1on: thank you x_

_SESSION EXPIRED_

Leon laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling while his cum dried on his chest. What was he _doing_? He didn’t even know what to make of the last hour of his life, and tomorrow he had to act the air headed but lovable brother Hop and their mother knew him to be. Shame coiled hot and heavy in his gut, a feeling he’s been all too familiar with these past couple of days. With his headphones off now he can hear Hop climb into the shower and he groans, mind wandering at just what Hop would do if he climbed in with him, or if he keeps his fancy lingerie under the loose floorboard he thinks Leon doesn’t know about. 

He pulls his pillow over his eyes and tries to block out the visions in his imagination of emerald green, tan skin, and piercing gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 points for guessing whos goodra that lube came from lol


	5. unboxing video

So why didn’t Leon take Dande’s advice and act on the feelings that he and Hop both shared?

Because, he reasoned, it was his duty as the older brother to put an end to this- it was too late to stop this on his end so his only hope was Hop being stronger than him, moving on past this silly crush and leaving him behind. 

His mind made up, he gathered his confidence to make his way downstairs, definitely helped along by the delicious smell of cooking breakfast wafting from the kitchen. 

“Good morning Lee!” Hop greets him when he reaches the first floor and Leon internally groans because  _ man _ he’s fucked.

Hop’s wearing a simple apron tied over sleep pants and a tee shirt but Leon wants to drape himself over his younger brother and wrap his arms around that small waist, pull him closer into his body until there’s no space between them at all-

“Happy Birthday Hop!” Leon smiles quickly and takes a seat at their kitchen table. His obvious unease is noticed though and Hop approaches him with a small frown on his cute face.

“You feeling okay Lee? You look a little flushed.”  _ Oh Arceus please no I’m not strong enough- _

Leon watches in slow motion as Hop leans forward to press his lips to Leon’s forehead to take his temperature, the same way their mother has since they were kids. Leon ducked his head before Hop’s lips could land, leaving him with a face full of hair.

“Bleh!” Hop spit out. Leon shook himself back together.

“‘M fine Hop, I promise.” He averted his eyes to the kitchen stove, where Hop was cooking breakfast.

“Hey, why are you cooking? It’s  _ your _ special day, Hopscotch.” Leon rises from his seat, taking the spatula from Hop’s hand. “You go sit down, I’ll take over.”

Hop shifted nervously. “Mum’ll be home soon though…” 

“So?” Leon looked at him questioningly.  _ Why would that matter?  _ “You-“ He points the cooking utensil at Hop menacingly. “-go relax, birthday boy.” 

Hop sighs and rolls his eyes, but a small smile graces his beautiful face. “Okay Lee~” 

Leon watches him leave, probably for much too long. There’s a delicate sway in Hop’s hips and Leon can’t help but look for a hint of a limp or any wince of pain- but if Hop’s still feeling the effects of last night he doesn’t show it.

“Leeeeee I smell burning already!”

“Oh shit!”

Leon turns back to the stove at the sound of Hop’s delighted laughter. He flips Hop’s pancakes and they’re only a little bit burnt, so he puts that side down on the plates.

Leon hears the door swing open and Hop jumps to his feet. “M-mum!” 

“Hop. Happy birthday dear- is your brother home yet?”

“In here!” Leon pops his head around the corner, waving with the spatula. “Hello mum!”

“Oh Leon!” Their mother rushes towards him, dropping her bags in the process. “It’s been so long!”

“Haha, it's those business trips keeping you away mum, I’m always here in Galar!” Leon laughs as his mother grabs him in a tight hug, pressing kisses to his face. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Hop pick up her discarded bags and start lugging them to her room. 

_ Wait, this isn’t right. _

“Wait, Hop.” Leon untangles himself from his mother's grasp. “I’ll get those, you just sit down and relax yeah?” He holds the spatula out to his mum. “Can you take over in the kitchen?”

Both of them look at him in shock. 

“Leon.” His mum starts. “Hop has you cooking breakfast? I know it’s his birthday but he’s home all the time, it’s a special occasion for all of us to be together so let him take care of it okay?” She reaches for him again.

Hop smiles but. Leon doesn’t like this. “Sorry for pushing that off on you Lee, you go sit down okay?”

Leon avoids his mother’s searching hands, shaking his head. “No way? Hop, go sit down.”

Hop stills. “I… let me take over in the kitchen at least. Mum should rest.” 

The Barre matriarch makes a huff sound in agreement, sitting down at the table.

Leon’s eyes narrowed, but he passes the spatula over to Hop without a fight, going to move the heavy bags to their mothers room.

When he returns Hop is plating breakfast. “Kalosian toast with Persim berries, your favorite!” He places the delicious looking dish in front of their mother, and she hums a noncommittal noise.

“Oh, Leon.” She lights up when she sees him in the doorway. Something dark and painful unfurls in Leon’s chest when he sees how Hop  _ deflates _ , his face falling and eyes drifting away. “How’s work at the Battle Tower? You’ve done such a good job there, transforming that awful old thing into something that really  _ means _ something. I’m so proud of you, Leon.” 

Leon opens his mouth but nothing comes out, even as Hop places a mouth-watering stack of pancakes in front of him.

“Buttermilk pancakes for Lee!” Hop sounds as bubbly as always, starkly different from the look on his face Leon caught earlier.

“Uhhhhhh the Tower’s fine. Boring, actually.” Leon forces a smile, but it softens when he looks at Hop. “I’m actually really excited to hear about how it’s going down at the lab Hop!” 

Hop sits himself down and Leon notices that he’s only made toast for himself, lightly buttered and burnt. “Oh! Uh, it’s- going good! Me and Sonia have started doing research on why Pokèmon have berry preferences, and how they relate to natures and stuff.” He shrugged, blushing. 

“Berries.” Mum says dryly. “How fascinating Hop. Leon-“ She turns directly back to him, as if Hop was merely a pest that spoke out of turn. “-I’ve seen some of your battles from the Tower and I am so impressed, you and Charizard really are unbeatable together huh?” She smiles warmly and cuts into her Kalosian toast, gooey syrup and sugar pooling around her knife.”

“I… was beat Mum.” Leon winces a bit. “That’s the whole reason I’m at the Tower now.”

“That doesn’t count.” Mum points at him with a bite of toast on her fork, dripping syrup on the table. Leon hears Hop let out a minuscule sigh as he swipes it up with a napkin. “That Gloria girl-“

“Gloria won the Championship fair and square.” Hop’s voice is unexpectedly sharp.  _ Why can’t he defend himself like that-  _

“Don’t interrupt me Hop, that’s incredibly rude.” She crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair. “If Leon wasn’t so off his game because of saving the region from Eternatus-“ 

Hop stands up, Mum doesn’t notice.

“Hop! Where are you going, you haven’t even finished breakfast?” Leon reaches for him. It’s true, Hop had barely touched his incredibly mediocre meal. 

Mum doesn’t seem to mind that Leon interrupted her.

“I’m just taking a shower, I’m fine Lee.” Hop smiles at him and Lee’s heart fluttered in his chest, just enough of a distraction to let Hop slip through his fingers.

“ _ Anyway-  _ you were so distracted with the whole Eternatus debacle, she wouldn’t have stood a chance if you-“ Their mother continued on, praising Leon for his battle capabilities, his prowess in the Tower- 

Leon doesn’t really enjoy his pancakes.

It feels like hours later when the sound of soft footsteps is heard, like music to his ears. Leon turns around in his seat relieved for a break in the conversation.

Hop’s dark purple hair is fluffy after his shower and Leon knows if he embraced his brother right now he’d smell like Pecha berries and cream- and Leon would be lying if he said he didn’t want to bury his face in it. His brother's change of clothes is dull and drab and it makes Leon frown a bit.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Leon claps his hands together loudly, rising from the table. “Let’s open some presents huh?”

The way Hop’s face lights up almost makes the whole awkward morning worth it. 

Almost.

“I still can’t believe all of these are for me!” Hop gushes over the pile of gifts, eyes darting from box to box and finally looking like the boy Leon loves so much.

“Me neither.” Mum huffs, a little derisively. Leon grits his teeth.

Hop doesn’t hear her thankfully, that or he just chooses to ignore it. “What about the one Charizard was hiding yesterday Lee? I want to see that one first!”

Leon laughs. “Sorry Hopscotch, but I’m saving the best for last!”

“Why don’t you open mine first Hop?” Mum offers out a present wrapped in brightly patterned paper. Hop’s bright grin is contagious and Leon feels it spread across his own face. Maybe the day was turning around after all.

“Oh wow, thanks Mum!!” Hop reaches out for it excitedly, looking back at her for permission before ripping into the wrapping.

Leon watches as Hop’s face falls, the young boy forcing a fake grin as he looks over his birthday gift. “Haha… wow, really- thanks Mum.”

“Show it off Hop!” Their Mum sounds excited, but Leon only feels dread as Hop tosses the crumpled paper away and turns his gift around.

It’s Leon’s _ fucking biography. _

Leon screamed internally.

“Maybe there’s a section on me in here.” Hop jokes, skimming through the pages. “Thanks again Mum, I was missing this. In my Leon collection.”

“I thought it could help you.” Mum says. “In case the professor thing doesn’t work out and you try and take on the Gym Challenge again.” 

Hop just nods, a quick and robotic jerk of his head.

“Here Hop.” Leon thrusts a package at him, anything to break this terrible atmosphere. “Open one of mine.” 

Hop opens it with significantly less gusto before a look of confusion crosses his beautiful face. “Uh, Lee? I already have a Switch.” He laughs.

“It’s the new one.” Leon tries to explain himself. “With the Pokémon Crossing design. I uh, put in a few favors to get it early.”

And just like that, the dull look on Hop’s face is gone. With each new present Hop gets brighter and brighter, until he finally looks like Leon’s brother he knows and loves again. 

Alongside the Switch is a whole slew of stuff, scientific journals, toys and games, expensive clothes- 

Fuck, Leon’s pretty sure he bought him a  _ car _ before Rotom forcibly returned it. 

“Lee.” Hop gushes, surrounded by paper and ribbons, Leon wants to take a picture. “These are all- I can’t even-“ He squeals into an oversized Wooloo plush that Leon thinks might be made of actual fleece.

Leon rests his face in his hand, leaning in. “Anything for you Hop. I love you.” He sighs. Arceus. He’s so fucking whipped.

“I-I don’t want to sound greedy- or ungrateful!- but…. Hop looks up shyly, face still half buried in his plushie. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that special present…”

_ Yeah, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.  _ Leon laughed nervously, face flushing red at his own sappy thoughts. Man, maybe the lewd ones were better- nope, he’s not even going to start thinking that.

“Silly boy, it’s right behind you.” Leons voice is thick, watching with hooded eyes as Hop spins around, paper flying everywhere. 

Leon carefully hid the present the night before, tucked behind the TV stand just so and lovingly wrapped with a bow. 

When Hop sees it, he stills. His excited movements slow to a near crawl, carefully cradling the fragile Pokémon egg in his arms. 

“Really Lee?” Hop’s voice is a near whisper. “Are- are you sure?”

Leon really wasn’t. He had planned on hatching it himself but…

Gifting eggs holds weight in Galar, more so in other regions. Usually Pokémon are given to trainers already hatched, because who wants additional hassle of having to haul such an unwieldy thing around? You shouldn’t have to put effort into a present.

Giving an egg- it’s a promise. We’re in this together, I’ll be right here by your side. The egg is a child, the sender and recipient the parents. Usually done only between couples but it’s not  _ completely _ unheard of for close knit family members. It’s not an admission, by any means. Just a present for his brother. Totally.

(Its said that if giving an Applin means you like someone, giving an egg is practically a marriage proposal) 

(Leon thinks of Hop in a wedding dress and blacks out for a minute)

“Of course Hop.” Leon says thickly. “I’ve never really put much into breeding before though so-“

Hop looks up and Leon is cut off by the tearful look in his eyes. For a second Leon’s terrified he’s made a mistake- but Hop throws himself into his arms, holding the egg between their bodies. 

“Oh thank you Lee, thank you thank you!” Hop sobs. Leon runs his fingers through his hair and hums contentedly into his neck. It’s such a soft moment, his nervous heartbeat calming down to match Hop’s own. 

When he opens his eyes again all he sees is his mother’s disapproving glare. 

_ She can tell- she knows- oh Arceus she’s going to call the cops, take Hop away forever- _

Leon pulls back too fast, Hop nearly falling off his lap as Leon pushes him off. “Hhhaaha- glad you like it Hop! I uh, need some water.” He clears his throat before getting up, purposely not looking at his mother or brother.

The walk to the kitchen isn’t long enough and Leon draws it out as much as possible, leaning on the counter to gather his thoughts. 

What was he  _ thinking? _ He’s so fucking obvious, Hop was going to find out-

_ Hop was going to find out- _

Leon sunk down onto his elbows. It doesn’t matter how much he piled Hop with gifts and innocent seeming brotherly affection- Hop would  _ know  _ and he’s be  _ disgusted  _ with him-

He hears harsh whispers, coming from the living room. He creeps to the open doorway, hiding behind the wall as he listens in:

“I can’t believe this, this is way too much…all this must have cost Leon a fortune, we’ll have to sell it all immediately to even get back a  _ fraction  _ of what Leon paid- you’re too old for him to keep spoiling you like this Hop.”

Leon’s heart stops on his chest.  _ What the fuck? _

He waits for Hop’s rebuttal because surely, even his kindhearted brother that insists on seeing the best in everything has to realize this is way too far right?

“... can I at least keep the egg Mum?”

A disappointed sigh. “Hop. That’s a Pokémon bred by the  _ Champion,  _ don’t you think it deserves a better trainer than a  _ professor's lab assistant?” _

Leon slams his hand on the wall, drawing the attention of both sets of golden eyes.

“Mum.” Leon speaks through gritted teeth. “Can I speak to you in the kitchen?  _ Please? _ ”

“...Excuse me.” Their mother rises gracefully, throwing a glance at Hop that makes Leon’s stomach turn.

It’s a test of patience, waiting for his mother to make her way to him, safely out of Hop’s earshot. Leon tries to keep his breathing even. 

_ She’s their mother- surely it’s all a big misunderstanding- _

“Leon.” Missus Barre fixes him with her signature look of vague disappointment. “We really should talk about Hop-“

“Yeah  _ about that.”  _ Leon practically snarls, unable to help himself. “What the  _ fuck  _ was that?”

His mother has the gall to look shocked. “Language Leon!”

“Why would you say that? To Hop?” Leon groans covering his face with his hands.

“Leon he’s not a little kid anymore, you shouldn’t keep on treating him like one.” She crosses her arms. “How’s he supposed to get his chores done with all these new toys to distract him?”

“He’s still a  _ kid  _ Mum!” Leon argues, ignoring the dirty badwrong voice in his head that argues back at him  _ that didn’t matter last night, did it Leon? _

“He has responsibilities Leon! You can’t be favoring him all the time!”

“What, like you favor me?” Leon spits, and there it is, finally out in the open. 

His mother huffs, offended. “Leon. We’ll talk about this later.” She glances back at the doorway, and lowers her voice. “Do you really want Hop to overhear?”

Leon exhales sharply, pacing around the kitchen. 

“If one  _ cent  _ of any of that is returned without Hop’s explicit permission-“ He leaves the threat hanging, walking out with a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Hope you love all your presents Hop! It’ll take you a looonngggg time to even start getting through them all, so you better take the rest of the week off from your chores to start now okay?” He ruffles Hop’s hair. 

Hop beams at him and all of Leon’s worries wash away. With the egg still on his lap he starts up his new Switch and gets straight to work on his Pokémon Crossing town, whispering and cooing to it through the steps of setting up a new character.

Leon’s content to watch Hop like this forever- but right now he’s just a big brother on a mission to make his little brothers birthday not completely terrible.

“Cake time!” Leon claps his hands. “I’ll bring it over.“

Leon turns his back to head to the kitchen, before stopping still in his tracks.

_ Fuck, is there even cake? _

_ Oh Arceus there’s no fucking cake- _

“Oh!” Hop rushes by him, game forgotten but still holding the egg close to his chest. Leon can’t help but melt a bit, Hop’s already such a great mother- TRAINER to their- HIS egg. Fuck.

“I knew Mum couldn’t bring one ‘cause she was overseas, and Leon can’t cook-“

“Hey!” 

“So I made one for myself, and we all can enjoy it!”

_ That’s not sad right? Hop’s just a resourceful kid- _

“I don’t really have a preference so I made your favorite Lee! Carrot cake’s not really traditional for a birthday though…” 

Their mother lets out a peal of laughter as all three settle around the table again, still messy with remains of their breakfast. “Oh Hop, just like a little housewife. You’re going to make a man very happy someday!” She teases. 

And isn’t that just a wonderful image. Coming home to his Wyndon apartment, exhausted from a long day at the Battle Tower. Hop, beautiful, big hearted Hop, waiting for him with a bright smile. His brother, his boy, his  _ wife _ , looking up at him with those honey soaked eyes before pulling him back to their bedroom-

“Lee? Are you not hungry?”

“Mmm-hm.” Leon nods dumbly. “Wh- No! I mean- I am hungry for you-rrrrrrr delicious cake!” He shoves a forkful into his mouth. Hopefully he chokes on it.

_ Wait, would Hop take that as an insult to his cooking? _

“So Hop.” Mum starts as Leon tries to suffocate himself with spice cake. “What are your plans for your big day?”

“I dunno.” Hop shrugs. “I’ll probably go over to the twins, they didn’t want to come over cause I told them it was family today.” He grins. “And it’ll give you guys some time to catch up, right?”

“How considerate Hop.” Their mother praises him, practically herding him out the door as soon as his slice of cake is finished. 

By now Leon’s out of excuses, but at least Hop’s smiling as he leaves. 

She turns on him immediately. “ _ So.” _

Leon winces out of instinct. “Yeah about earlier Mum, we really need to talk-“

“Who is she?” She leans back in her chair, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. “Is it Sonia? Nessa? That Oleana woman always had an eye on you.”

“What?” Leon squints his eyes at her. “Mum, what are you walking about?”

“Your  _ girlfriend  _ Leon!” She leans forward excitedly. “And don’t try and deny it! A mother's instinct is never wrong.” 

Leon’s mouth falls open as he scrambles for words. “I… don’t have a girlfriend Mum?”

“Tauros-shit!” Mum exclaims. “I haven't seen you this happy since you were the Champion Leon, you must have found your special someone.” 

Leon feels sweat drip down the back of his neck. “I uh…” Fuck. How does he make this as vague sounding as possible. “May have realized I have feelings for someone, and they might be returned? I don’t plan on pursuing anything though, hahaha.” He laughs nervously.

“Oh Lee!” His mother gushes. “Why don’t you? You deserve-”

“Is it fucking  _ Raihan _ .” 

Leons neck snaps to the doorway, he hadn’t even noticed the sound of it swinging open. Hop stands, the sun illuminating him from the back and leaving his face cast in dark shadow.

“Hop.” Mum scolds. “What did I say about interrupting?”

“Is it?” Hop’s voice is kept carefully even, focused intently on Leon. 

“. . No, it’s not.” Leon can’t even look at Hop. “They’re- we’ve-“ 

Hop cuts him off with a sharp nod. “I’m happy for you Lee. Really.” He says cryptically.

“I thought you were going over to see the twins?” Leon asks, desperate to break this new and terrible tension.

Hop shrugs. “Forgot m’ bag. I’m actually feeling sick now though, think it might be food poisoning or something.” He laughs weakly.

“Ohhh poor baby.” Mum coos over him. “And from your own birthday cake too... maybe you should stick to campfire curry from now on Hop.” She stands up, dusting herself off as she goes for Hop’s cake. “I’ll toss this into the bin then.”

“No!” Leon reaches to stop her, Hop using the distraction to duck in past him and run upstairs. Leon sighs in agitation. “Don’t throw away anything Mum, I’m going to talk to Hop.”

Despite his words ringing with confidence, Leon was a wreck as he took the stairs. 

_ Sorry Hop, I know you think you're in love with me but don't be jealous! I’m actually head over heels for  _ you!  _ My baby brother, who I’m supposed to protect, not take advantage of- _

Before long he's outside Hop’s door. He knocks- no answer. Sighing deeply he grabs the handle and lets himself in.

It's terrible but part of him expects to see Hop’s recording gear all set up and ready to go, but of course it isn't. It’s just his little brothers room, Hop sitting on the bed with the egg still cradled in his arms. 

“Hop?” Leon asks. “You okay?”

The young boy tenses in anger then relaxes, like he just doesn't have the energy to fight. “... what the fuck Leon.”

Leon flinches at his full name. “Hop? What are you-”

“One fucking day. That's all I wanted.” Hop speaks in a broken whisper. “One day where I'm not a footnote in my own family.’

Leon feels a dreadful grip at his heart. “Hop- why do you think that? I know Mum was a little off earlier but-”

“This isn't about Mum Leon!” Hop stands finally looks at Leon, the elder brothers breath catching at the tears and anger there. “This is about _ you!  _ It’s always about you! _ ” _

Hop takes a shaky step towards him. “You think Mum’s going to care about me at all the rest of the day? The rest of the  _ week?  _ All I’m going to hear about from now on is ‘Leon and his girlfriend’! Mum will probably forget it's my birthday in an hour, she’ll be celebrating  _ you  _ again!” 

“It always has to be about you!” Hop’s sobbing now. “Do you ever think about me?  _ My  _ feelings? At all?”

Leon swallows thickly, shame overwhelming him. “Do you.. Do you want me to leave Hop? So it can be just you and Mum?”

Hop laughs humorously. “Yeah, right. She only comes home because you’ll be here too. Go ahead- leave. She’ll be right behind you.” He turns back to his bed, climbing on and curling himself into the fetal position with his back to Leon, still clutching his egg close.

“...Goodbye then. I love you Hop.”  _ More than you’ll ever know.  _

Before he shuts the door he hears Hop’s teary voice pipe up. “... love you too…”

Leon finds his way downstairs even though his head is wrapped in a heavy cloud. 

_ Did he ever consider Hop’s feelings? Not just about today- about everything? _

Disgust washed over him when he thought back on his actions, over just this past week. 

_ Hop would be so humiliated- such an invasion of privacy- and for what? a quick rush? cause he couldn’t be bothered to click away to some other porn? gods, he was a fucking monster- _

He stumbles into the kitchen, catching eyes with his mother as she puts away their dirty dishes in the sink. “Oh Leon, how is Hop looking?” 

Leon doesn’t answer, walking straight over to the rubbish bin and looking inside. Carrot cake. Hop had even drawn a little Charmander on it, in orange frosting. Mum notices his blank look and sighs. “Leon, there’s no reason to keep it if it’s going to make you sick.” 

Leon just nods. “I guess so. I think I gonna get going actually, you should stay here with-“

“Oh, you should show me your apartment in Wyndon!” His mother latches onto his arm. “I’m so excited to see how the prince of the Battle Tower lives!”

“Mum.” Leon says lowly. “You just got here, and it’s still Hop’s-“

His Mum just waves him off. “Oh, Hop’ll be fine. He’s a big boy, he can handle not being the center of attention for once, I never get to see you Leon!” She bustles around the house, suddenly not needing any help to gather her heavy bags. “Don’t think I’m letting you off that easy about your lady-love either Leon~! My ship goes out tomorrow, I’ll stay with you for the night-“

She doesn’t even go upstairs to say goodbye, happy birthday, hope you feel better soon. It’s like Hop doesn’t exist. 

Leon holds the door open for his mother, her talking his ear off the whole way about how much she loved Wyndon, how it was much more sophisticated than this dusty old town. Before he leaves after her he turns, his instincts picking up on something his senses don’t.

Hop sits at the top of the staircase, tears streaming down his face as he watches them go. When their eyes meet Hop lets out a heartbreaking sob and scrambles back to his room, embarrassed at being caught. 

Leon’s heart breaks apart into a million little pieces, each more jagged and piercing than the last. 

Leon takes the train with his mother, but they don’t go to Wyndon. Mums to busy gushing to notice but Leon purchased tickets for Hulbury, one of them one way. 

“This isn’t Wyndon.” She finally realizes when the train rolls to a stop. 

“Mum.” Leon has a dead gaze. “Get out.”

“ _ Excuse  _ me?” 

“Get out. There’s a hotel nearby, I’ll give you the money. Get on your boat and go back to Johto or wherever as soon as possible. I don’t- I don’t think I want to see you for a long time.” He clutches his head in his hands.

“Leon.” There’s a firm hand raising his head by his chin. “This is about Hop isn’t it? You shouldn’t let him get to you so much-“

“He’s your  _ son!”  _ Leon cries out. “You talk about him like- like- like you never even  _ wanted  _ him!”

His mother sighs. “Leon. You were Leann and I’s pride and joy, our precious baby, our miracle child.” She took his hand. “We spoiled you, you got everything you wanted Leon.” Her voice is a dangerous whisper.

“And you wanted a little brother.”

She leaves Leon in his shocked silence, kissing him on the forehead. “I may seem like a monster, I know, but all I want is the best for you Leon.”

It feels like Leon doesn’t breathe until the train starts moving again.

* * *

As soon as Leon and Mum are out of sight just down Route One, Hop books it. The door slams behind him and he doesn’t bother checking to see it if it closes, tunnel vision leading him straight to the only other house in the sleepy town of Postwick.

The door swings open before he can even knock and he buries his face in one of the twins neck, sobbing unrestrained. 

“Hop?” It’s Victor that’s holding him. That means it must be Gloria wrapping around him from the back and humming into his ear. “What happened?”

“Every-everything went so  _ wrong! _ ” Hop cries. “Mum was- I was-  _ I yelled at Leon!”  _ He breaks down into incomprehensible sobs.

The twins converse in their special half-telepathic way over his head and he finds himself being led upstairs, awkward with three sets of feet. He feels himself being pulled down on a bed and laughs despite himself. 

“Hhhaaa… these sheets better be clean, you two.“ He cuts himself off with a loud sniff. 

Gloria laughs into his ear. “Don’t worry, we only fuck in Victors bed.”

“Hey!” Victor pulls away and Hop laughs wetly.

“It’s easier to explain why they need washing so often.” Gloria whispers conspiratorially. 

“I love you guys.” Hop sighs.

“What are you holding? It’s digging into my stomach.” Victor complains. Hop looks down and- shit. He’s still holding the egg. He hasn’t put it down at all since Leon-

Hop feels his eyes well up with tears all over again. “He got me an  _ egggggggg.”  _ He wails. “I came over to show you but I forgot my bag, and when I came back- he was telling Mum about his  _ girlfriend  _ and I just… I told him to leave.” 

“I’m sure it’s all a big misunderstanding.” Victor consoles.

“You should do something to get back at him!” Gloria cajoles.

“Gloria no-“

“Gloria YES.”

“How did you two figure it out?” Hop chimes in. “That you… love each other? More than siblings.”

The twins shrug in unison. 

“I mean-“

“-I think it’s easier for us-

“-being twins and all-

“-we just-“

“ _ -knew _ .”

Hop sighs. 

Victor kisses him on the forehead. “Maybe you need a hobby. Y’know, something that isn’t your brother.”

“You should get a tattoo.” Gloria nuzzles into his neck.

“No, maybe get to work on your Curry Dex.”

“Get your nipples pierced!”

“Take up knitting.”

“Join Team Yell!”

“Start shiny hunting!”

“Lose your virginity!”

“NO GLORIA.”

Hop laughed so hard he wasn’t sure if the tears in his eyes were sad or happy anymore.

“Hey what was that?” Gloria tries to peer over Hop’s shoulder. “I heard something!”

“I heard it too…” Victor pulls away from his embrace and Gloria does too, leaving Hop on his back.

All three kids watch in awe as pieces of eggshell fall away, little feet poking through as the newborn Pokémon lays eyes upon the world for the first time.

“Bulba!” The Bulbasaur sits on Hop’s chest, a small piece of eggshell still lying on its head.

They all stare in a shared shocked silence.

“How the fuck did Leon get a Bulbasaur egg?”

“Aren’t those illegal in Galar-“

“It’s… so cute…”

“It looks…”

Hop didn’t speak, he just gently moved the sharp egg pieces away from the young Bulbasaur, his heart aching as it settled into his chest.

“Uhhhh Hop?” Gloria asks.

“Yeah?” He replies in a dreamy voice.

“Aren’t Bulbasaurs supposed to be, y’know, blue?”

* * *

“Okay Barley!”

“Bulba!”

They’re back in his room, the twins had given him permission to leave after making sure he was feeling better. Barley, as he’d nicknamed his new (shiny?!?!?) Bulbasaur, was sitting in the middle of the floor looking over the collection of empty Pokéballs before him.

“You can choose what kind of ball you want! I’m pretty partial to the Nest Ball- you’d match!- or maybe the Premier Ball? It is a special occasion after all.” Hip watches eagerly as Barley takes his first few stumbling steps- but Hop’s heart drops as he comes to a stop and nudges a Love Ball. 

“Oh uh…” He takes the ball away and replaces it with a Friend Ball. “How about this one instead? You’d still match-“

Barley let out a little cry and wobbled over the the Love Ball again, nudging it with his head and looking at Hop with pleading eyes. “Ba! Ba-bul!”

Hop gives in. “Alright.” He sighs. He picks up the Love Ball and calls Barley to it, the grass type disappearing in a flash of red light. “You chose it, not me…”

He falls back on his bed, holding the Pokéball to his chest. A Bulbasaur- an obvious parallel to Leon’s own Charmander… was this Leon accepting him as a rival? Finally seeing him as an equal? As more than his little brother?

Hop rolls over at the sound of his phone beeping. Oh- he had an email from Chatotsterbate.

_ user dandel1on has canceled their private show on X/X/XX, no refund requested  _

_ Damn it _ , Hop grit his teeth. Can  _ one thing  _ go right today? He was really looking forward to that too-

He wouldn’t usually look into his customers' lives, but… he  _ liked  _ Dande.

_ you started a private message room with user dandel1on  _

_ you: hey Dande! if you’re planning on rescheduling just shoot me a message and I can pull some strings to just transfer the payment ;) _

_ dandel1on: no thank you _

_ dandel1on: i think it’s for the best if I put a stop to this before it goes any further. I’m sorry for dragging you into this. _

Hop feels his heart rate speed up but- why? It was just a customer, a donor, a valued patron…  _ sure  _ sometimes Dande made him feel “special”, like it was okay to just be Hop- or hopsoncocks. Like he was more than just a freak in love with his brother, the former Champion, his Leon. 

_ you invited user dandel1on to a private room _

_ you: free of charge _

_ you: please _

He was so  _ fucked. _

_ dandel1on: im really sorry hop _

_ you are trying to reach an account that no longer exists  _

“FUCK!” Hop throws his phone at the wall, the Rotom catching itself before the collision and flying back to him. Hop pulls a pillow over his face and screams into it, releasing all the emotions of the day. 

It’s over- he’d pushed away his brother, probably for good, and now he’d lost his favorite brother replacement. He throws his pillow across the room, knocking over one of his pictures of Leon.

Everything was  _ fucked,  _ everything was  _ terrible.  _ Hop fumed, shaking his head. Whatever, Dande was just  _ one guy!  _ He had other fans! More loyal, and around for a longer time. He was going to have to pay them back somehow, apologize for getting so distracted with this new guy… he needed to do something  _ new _ , something  _ different,  _ that’s never been done before! Something to take his mind off of… well, everything.

He finds his thoughts going back to what Gloria had suggested. She was almost definitely joking…  _ but _ .

Hopsoncocks types up an email to the Chatotsterbate team.

* * *

Leon spends the next few days in the Battle Tower as much as possible. His apartment is just too solemn. It somehow feels empty without his brothers shining eyes and smile, even though Hop’s never even been there. 

Another uneventful day passes, but at least this night is special.

He kicks off his boots just inside the doorway, strips out of his elaborate costume and sits down in front of his computer in his boxers with a defeated expression on his face.

He may have deleted his account but he doesn’t need one to view Hop’s streams. And he doesn’t want to watch- just listen in. Make sure everything’s going alright, that Hop isn’t biting off more than he can chew. He obviously can’t have both this and his brother, but if Hop wanted some distance between them Leon was going to use every tool in his arsenal to make sure he was okay at the least. 

He turns away as soon as he clicks, not allowing himself to see even a glimpse of whatever outfit Hop’s picked out this time. He has work to do, papers to fill out.

“Helll-oooo everybody! This streams going to be a bit different than usual-“

A request to change prices in the battle shop- denied.

“Believe it or not, I am actually a  _ virgin-“ _

How the hell did a Type Null get to Galar anyway?

“So I talked to some of the mods of Chatotsterbate and-“

Are mints ethical? They are changing a core part of the Pokémon’s personality… 

“I’m pleased to announce that right here and right now, I will be holding Chatotsterbate’s first  _ live virginity auction!”  _

The pen in Leon’s hand snaps in half and he spins around rapidly, papers flying everywhere. 

Hop’s cutely dresses in an oversized hoodie and striped socks, throwing up peace signs as he cheerfully explains the rules.

“I think we’ll do a five minute time limit?” A blinking timer for 5:00 appears on screen. “And the highest bidder wins of course! After the times up I’ll be logging off and contacting the winner- oh and the best part! Next week you’ll all be able to watch!” He cheers. “Haha crazy right? I’m going to be the first in Chatotsterbate history to lose my virginity  _ live  _ and  _ onscreen! _ I’m so excited~”

Leon’s mind is blank, unable to process the words coming out of Hop’s mouth.  _ There’s no way- he must have fallen asleep- this is a nightmare- _

_ This is his fault. _

“Oh and-“ Hop tilts his head. “-only users with profiles can bet on me of course! Sorry, I gotta know who’s in the lead!” He giggles. “Okay~ I’m about to start the timer!”

“Remember everyone, vote with your wallets!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barre is an Scottish surname meaning rolling hills and they needed one here so I wouldn’t have to repeat Mum so many times  
> Leann is an Scottish word for beer/ale… so you get the Lee and the Hops…  
> Barley is the name of a friends leehop fankid hope she doesn’t mind-
> 
> hello.it is i, the author Dawn Stone.  
> the response on this fic has been absolutely mindblowing and not a day goes by where i am not amazed by peoples interactions with it or me directly,, ive even straight talked to my therapist because the impact of so many positive comments on something ive worked on made me crazy!! if youve ever left a comment and i didnt respond im sorry, but know that every comment makes me cry happiness!!! as we buckle in for the last chapter here,,,, thank you all sm. for everything :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it. this is the end. 
> 
> I am,,, immensely grateful? and incredibly swept away by the response and the effect this fic has had on the community. 
> 
> it’s sad to finish it, but there’s many more on the horizon ;-; godspeed leehops.
> 
> special thanks to hevuo for being my leehop wife, miah for britpicking, and pepper for being soft..., love you guys!!

  
  


**3:00 minutes remaining.**

_ baddragonite: holy shit _

_ ass4grass: it has to be a joke right? _

_ putstheassinassistant: NO ONE FUCKING MOVE _

_ stonecoldmilf: little one why are you doing this??? _

“I’ll start the timer after the first bet is placed!” Hop continues, ignoring the negative reaction from his viewers. Leon breathed in relief. If no one was going to bet, the timer wasn’t going to tick down, and Hop wouldn’t have to-

_ user doesntplayfairy joined the chat! _

_ doesntplayfairy bid 1 watt…? _

_ doesntplayfairy: boo you whore. _

_ user doesntplayfairy left the chat! _

And there went the timer- blinking ghoulishly in its red LED glory. 

“Awww…” Hops face still isn’t shown on screen, but the pout is obvious either way. “Are you really going to let me go for one watt….?”

Leon can  _ feel  _ the collective veil of shame falling down over the chat. 

_ highthighde bid 5000 watts! _

_ punkgasm bid 7000 watts! _

_ Sorry! You must have an account to bid in this stream! _

_ baddragonite bid 10,000 watts! _

_ badderdragonite bid 10,001 watts! _

_ badderdragonite: lol _

_ baddragonite: FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH _

Leon slaps his hands down on the keyboard.  _ Why did he delete his fucking account, right when Hop needed him- _

“Come on~ I  _ need _ you.” Hops playing with himself on screen but Leon has a goddamn  _ mission- _

Username, password-

_ Username is unavailable!  _

Are you KIDDING-

**4:00 minutes on the clock.**

_ ass4grass bid 11,000 watts! _

_ rockhardbellysoft: big spender over here huh _

_ ass4grass: u/////u _

_ putstheassinassistant bid 15,000 watts! _

_ highthighde: BABE _

_ highthighde: TALK TO ME  _

_ putstheassinassistant: WE’LL TALK LATER _

_ Please enter credit card information: _

Leon slaps his pockets. His wallet- it’s…. where is his fucking  _ walllet!?! _

He  _ runs _ to his room. It must still be in his jeans from the other day, or in a backpack, or…. it could be  _ anywhere! _

He's throwing shit everywhere, hyperventilating. His internal timer is counting down but it has to be going too fast, it has to be. 

He slaps his face.  _ Calm down. Think about Hop. He needs to do this for Hop. Retrace your steps. _

He came home from Hop’s party, he had his wallet then. It was in his pocket, he just needed to find those pants- but where were they?

_ How much longer did Hop have- _

_ In the bathroom _ ! He kicked his pants off and left them there- and then took a sad shower- and told himself he’d do the laundry later. He’d never been so glad for his own depression.

He rushes to the bathroom and snatches up his dirty pants and there it is. 

He can nearly  _ cry  _ from happiness. 

He actually does.

Leon sprints back to his computer 

**1:00 minute remaining.**

He types furiously. 

_ baddragonite bid 20,000 watts! _

_ baddragonite: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  _

_ putstheassinassistant: why do we even fucking TRY _

_ baddragonite: I’m too deep in already. I need this. _

_ user champ1on joined the chat! _

_ champ1on bid 30,000 watts! _

Leon falls back in his chair. He’d done it- he successfully bid on his younger brother's virginity.

_ baddragonite: WHO THE FUCK _

_ highthighde: HAHAHAHAHAHHA oh no actually this is bad  _

_ putstheassinassistant: gods we need an electric type specialist. whos the smartest one here we need a hacker. _

_ rockhardbellysoft: YOU'RE THE SMARTEST _

_ putstheassinassistant: OH YEAH  _

_ baddragonite: im about to end this fool _

_ baddragonite bid 50,000 watts! _

_ baddragonite: boom _

Leon was going to find this guy. And he was going to kill him.

**30 seconds remaining.**

_ champ1on bid 75,000 watts! _

_ baddragonite: IM GONNA _

_ putstheassinassistant: YOU GOTTA MAN _

_ highthighde: DO IT  _

**15 seconds remaining.**

_ baddragonite bid 95,000 watts! _

_ champ1on bid 100,000 watts! _

“Times up!” Hop claps his hands together. “Oh wow! I wasn’t expecting… okay! I’ll get in contact with you Champ~”

“And make sure to tune in next week for what is hopefully a _ real big _ show!” Hop flashes a peace sign and the screen goes black.

Leon stares at the screen until a little red notification bubble pops up. 

_ hopsoncocks: heya champ~ I see you were excited huh? _

_ champ1on: I guess you could say that. _

Leon… he’s  _ pissed.  _ What was Hop  _ thinking??  _ He could be anyone! 

_ hopsoncocks: why don’t we meet up and talk about it?  _

Leon grits his teeth. 

_ champ1on: sounds great. _

Hop sets up a meeting place in Wyndon, as far away from Postwick as possible and for that he’s grateful at least. But Hops letting himself be set up like this, allowing any  _ stranger _ to swoop in and fuck him-

_ hopsoncocks: I’ll be wearing a fur lined jacket and sitting at the bar!  _

_ hopsoncocks: oh and, uh _

_ hopsoncocks: u might actually recognize me from somewhere… so ill answer any questions u may have!! _

_ hopsoncocks: for 100,000 watts? I’ll do anything u ask ;) ;) _

_ champ1on: can’t wait. _

Oh, Hop was in  _ so  _ much trouble. All this time Leons been desperately trying to get rid of the urge to fuck his brother, but now that it’s actually in reach and literally  _ his _ he has no drive to. Of course.

Leon hears his phone ring somewhere off to the side and picks it up, revealing a text from Raihan.

_ rai: hey bro u free rn? im feeling pretty down, dont wanna talk about why. drinks? _

Nothing sounded better actually. Thank Arceus for Raihan.

* * *

It’s a relatively safe looking place Hops picked out for this meeting, but just the knowledge of what he’s about to do makes it seem seedy. The door chimes as he enters and Leon grits his teeth against the sunny smiles turned his way.

_ They know- they all know- know what he does- what he’s about to do- _

Leon slaps his face, keeping it together. There’s one person in the shop that hadn’t turned to face him- sitting at the bar in a fur-lined jacket.

Leon walks forward, each step falling heavier and heavier until he’s behind his little brother. He might have been able to keep his cool- if he didn’t see that dreaded site open on Hop’s Rotom phone. 

Leon saw the message send, a simple  _ ‘where r you~’  _ and he stiffened as his phone dings in response. Before Hop can react Leon grabs Hop’s shoulder roughly and spins the boy around, forcing eye contact.

“... Lee?” Hops eyes go wide in confusion and Leon can’t do this here, not with all of these people looking, staring,  _ judging- _

“Come on.” Leon just grabs Hop by his skinny wrist, dragging him through the shop. He’s so small, so delicate- if Leon was anyone else, if he had let someone else  _ win _ who knows what they could have done to Hop.

“Wh- Lee!! I’m meeting someone here!” Hop cries out and Leon sees red.

“You’re meeting  _ me,  _ Hop. I’m your bloody  _ top bidder.”  _ Leon seethes, not caring about how Hop goes still behind him.

Leon hauls Hop through the doors and thankfully there’s a dark little alley off to the side, just shady and dubious enough for what was about to go down.

Deep in the alley Leon finally turns around and looks at his brother, but Hops confused face only gets him angrier.

“What the fuck were you  _ thinking _ ?” Leon grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Were you even thinking at all?  _ Selling yourself-  _ what are you Hop, a  _ whore _ ?”

Hop flinches at his insults, breath tightening into sobs but Leon only tightens his grip.  _ He’s even pretty when he cries- _

“I-I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about-“ Hops eyes are darting around, his body language screaming out  _ guilty! guilty! guilty!  _

“Don’t bullshit me Hop- or should I say  _ hopsoncocks.”  _ Leon spits Hops stage name out and Hop starts to shake where he’s standing. “I just can’t believe-  _ what were you thinking?!” _

“How’d you know it was me?!” Hop gasps out, and Leon can hear his voice breaking- but he’s just to  _ upset _ , to  _ worried,  _ doesn't Hop understand the situation he could have put himself in-

“It’s  _ obvious  _ Hop!” Leon snarls. “I’m sure everyone knows! Did you ever even  _ think  _ about how your little  _ activities  _ would affect  _ me-“ _

“That’s what this is about?” Hop sounds  _ heartbroken. _ His face falls and his struggles cease. “Hah, why am I surprised? It’s always about you Leon.”

Gods, Hop using his full name shouldn’t stab him in the heart like that. “Hop… that’s not what I meant-“

“Then what  _ did  _ you mean Leon?!” Hop forcefully pulls out of his grip and Leon lets him, watching as his brother backs up shakily. “You’re right- I’m a  _ whore _ . I fuck myself on camera for strangers and they  _ pay me  _ because they want  _ more.  _ I’m a better whore than I ever was a trainer.” He looks down, eyes drifting towards the ground. “Sorry for tarnishing your reputation,  _ Champ.” _

“Hop I’m sorry-“ Leon tries to grab for him but Hop shoves his hand away.

“Leave me alone Leon!” Hop tries to slink past him but Leons much taller and broader, it's a lost cause.

“Hop please, I didn’t- I didn’t mean it-“ Leon grabs Hops flailing wrists. “I’m just  _ worried- _

Hop laughs, but it’s only just barely covering a sob. “Worried? About what? I know what I’m doing Le-“

Leon cuts him off, he’s never hated his own name more. “Do you? I could have been  _ anyone-  _ I dragged you back out here to the alley easy enough, what’s stopping me from just taking advantage of you? Fucking you here, right up against the dirty wall? Is that what you want?”

Hop suddenly stops struggling. “Geez Lee.” He laughs out in surprise. “You’re supposed to be the righteous one.”

“Righteous?” Leon snarls. “I’d say I’m just  _ sane.” _

Still gripping Hops wrists he twirls his brother around, shoving his face and chest up against the filthy wall of the alley. Hop cries out in the struggle, cheek scratched up with grime and debris.

Leon presses himself up against Hops back, moaning unashamedly at the way their bodies fit together. “Is this what you want?” He growls, feeling himself harden against Hops firm ass. “You’re not even  _ resisting.  _ When did you become such a slut?” He’s… what is he doing? Is this a power-play? Is he still trying to intimidate Hop? Leons grinding against his brother's ass in a dirty alley, wasn’t he supposed to be making things better. 

Hop doesn’t make things any easier on Leons frazzled brain, arching his back and spreading his legs to give Leon easier access. “L-Lee?” He pants out. “What are you-“

Leons higher brain functioning flies out the window, which is happening a lot more often recently. “Shut up.” He growls, reaching a hand around to clamp over Hops mouth. “This- this is what happens when you talk to strangers online, Hop.”

Yeah, make it seem like he’s teaching Hop a lesson and not just desperately trying to get off rutting against his brothers ass. He was a real pillar of righteousness.

“T-this is what they’d do to you Hop.” Leon grunts, pulling Hops hips against his. It’s a crude mimicry of fucking, humping his brother through both layers of their clothes, snapping his hips forward and pushing Hop further into the wall. “But they’d do it for  _ real.” _

This is so disgusting. Leon self-hatred rises like bile in his throat but Hops trembling underneath him, gasping out when their bodies touch and he  _ can’t  _ stop, he’s been dreaming about this for what feels like so damn long.

“You don’t want that now, right Hop?” Leon forcefully grabs Hops hips and pulls them against him, using Hops body like a toy. “You- you want your first time to be  _ special,  _ with someone special right?”

_ With him. With his big brother. With his Lee. _

“Yes!!” Hop cries out. “You’re right! I- I’m sorry Lee!”

Hops crying apology is all it takes to snap Leon out of it.

Leon drops his brother's waist like it burns. “T-that was too far. Sorry.”  _ Don’t stutter, not right now-  _ “I was… trying to prove a point and I went too far. Scare tactics.” He says lamely. “I’d never let anything happen to you, you know that right?” He’s pleading, backing up far away from Hop, or the mess he’s made of Hop.

Hop, who’s trembling- ass out and hands bracing himself against the wall for support. His head turns back to look at Leon and Leon sees those light eyes darkened with lust, heavy and hooded.

“T-They don’t teach  _ those _ kinda tactics in trainers’ school…” Hop straightens up, and Leon does him the dignity of not looking at the small erection tenting his pants. Leon’s never been happier Raihan got him hooked on tight jeans.

Raihan. That’s who he can blame this on.

“Oh you know.” He laughs nervously. “After training with Rai… just boys being boys! Guys…. being dudes.” He weakly punches Hops shoulder.

Hops dazed expression turns into a scowl. 

“...How did you find my streams anyway Lee?”

Oh thank Arceus he actually has an excuse for this one. “It was reported to me by an anonymous source.” He says, voice as even as he could muster.

“Uh-huh.” Hop nods slowly, keeping eye contact. 

Leon swallows, hard. “Come on. I’m taking you to my apartment.”

Hop follows behind him, willingly this time and for that Leon is grateful at least. Until he has to ruin it by speaking up.

“Haha you really had me worried there for a second Leon!” Hop says, voice as bright as ever. “I mean, you read the terms and conditions right? You can’t fuck me unless it’s streamed-“

“ _ What?”  _ Leon chokes on his own spit. “Hop I’m not- I wasn’t- I don’t  _ want  _ to fuck you.” He lies, the same way someone might say I don’t want a million dollars’ or I don’t want a lifetime supply of full restores’.

And those things don’t come cheap you know.

Hop  _ tsk _ s in disappointment. “Soooooo if you’re not going to I’ll just get in contact with the second place winner alright?

“Hop, were you not listening to anything I just said?”

“I was!” Hop defends himself. “And I’ll be more careful next time! But if you’re not going to fuck me, second place technically won-“

Leon pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. “Hop. I’m taking you to my apartment because you  _ obviously _ can’t be trusted on your own. I want you to delete your account and when I’m convinced I can trust you with technology again, then I’ll let you go home.”

Leon wanted  _ nothing more  _ than to fuck his little brother, live stream or not. But Hop came first, and he needed to make sure Hop wasn’t going to be endangered by his own decisions.

Hops cute face falls into a cuter pout. “But- my fans! I promised them!” 

Leon waves a finger at him. “Too bad! I won your virginity fair and square and you’re  _ keeping  _ it.”

What the fuck was his life.

“Now come on.”

Hop sulks and Leon doesn’t know if he’s more upset with having to shut down his page or that Leon won’t fuck him.

Leon sighs. It was going to be hard but- it was for the best to keep their relationship as platonic and familial as possible. He just had to resist Hop living with him for a week or two, and then he would never have to see his little brother naked again. And Hop would never know about Leon's debauched side of it.

It would all work out perfectly.

* * *

They’re just in through the door when Leon holds out his hand. “Phone.”

Hop grumbles but ultimately slaps his phone down in Leons palm.

Leon pockets it. “I’m doing this because I love you, Hop. I  _ worry.” _

“Worry about your damn  _ reputation.”  _ Hop rolls his eyes. 

Leon just sighs. “Worried about  _ you _ ! Why can’t you understand that what you’re doing is dangerous?”

Hop looks up at him through his eyelashes. “Maybe I like danger,  _ Lee.” _

Leon is saved from having to deal with  _ that _ sentence by the ringing of his phone. “I.. I have to take this.” He turns around quickly, his Rotom flying by his ear. “Hello?”

It's Oleana. The woman is spouting off, asking him important questions and Leon can’t focus on two things at once, especially when one of those two things is his horny brother. 

He holds a hand over the receiver. “I’m going out into the hallway to take this. I’ll be right back now.”

He can hear Hops' weary sigh. “Are you going to lock me up or something?”

“No Hop, I’m not going to lock you in your room. I’m not  _ crazy _ .” He laughs a little.

Hop snickers too. “Good. I’d just jump off the balcony if you did.”

It’s not funny- but a bit of dark humor is fitting for the incredibly fucked up situation they’re in.

“Hop?” Leon risks a look back. Hops sitting on the couch, legs crossed and held close to his chest. “... you know I love you, right?”

Hop looks away. “... ‘course I do.”

Leon nods, and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Hop waits a few seconds after Leon leaves before jumping up and heading for his older brother's computer. Let’s see how  _ he _ likes getting his privacy invaded.

Of course he knows what he’s doing- or at least he thought he did. Everything had been turned upside down the minute Leon dragged him out of that shop.

Hop shivered at the memory, Leon pulling him aside and into the dark alley, holding him against the wall and spitting the word  _ whore  _ into his face. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as turned on as he was terrified.

And maybe,  _ maybe,  _ his heart skipped a beat when Leon first admitted he was Hops  _ champ1on  _ but- of course he was just getting his hopes up for nothing.

And what hopes did he have anyway? That somehow his feelings were returned, he wasn’t alone with his fucked up emotions and misplaced love for his brother?

_ Please enter password: _

_ charizard _

_ Incorrect _

Hop groaned and slapped his face a few times. He had to think! Really get into Leon's head…

_ Please enter password: _

_ char1zard _

_ Welcome _

Leon. You’re lucky you’re cute.

Hop opens up Leon's email first, knowing he doesn’t have much time.

Hops a chatotsterbate professional, he knows Leon would have gotten an email for every purchase he made, every account he followed or video he liked. And he doesn’t buy the story of an ‘anonymous source’. Leon probably came across his stream while browsing, clicked because Hop was his type and only then found out.

Or that’s what Hop tells himself at least. He’s really just looking for what Leon actually likes, girls or boys, older or younger…

But to his dismay, the  _ champ1on _ account is new, literally made during his stream. 

Hop deflates back into Leon's chair, scrolling through older emails. What was he thinking anyways? Looking through his older brother's emails, trying to find information on his porn habits? Just how low was he going to sink when he was already at rock bottom.

Oh hey, looks like Leon had an account before and deleted it? That’s weird. He clicks on the email.

And then another.

Another.

All of them, up to the very first.

_ thank you for joining, dandel1on! _

Hops world stops spinning. Leon- Dande-  _ his  _ Dande- 

It had to be a misunderstanding. Maybe you can share usernames on the site?

_ thank you for following hopsoncocks! _

_ thank you for purchasing a show with hopsoncocks! _

_ thank you for being a returning customer with hopsoncocks! _

The door slowly opens behind him.

* * *

Leon reopens the door to an empty room.

“Hop?” He asks the air. For a second he’s worried Hop actually jumped off the balcony but- that’s just silly.

He hears the shower start running and he exhales a sigh of relief. He’d start cooking dinner then. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Hop was having a breakdown. 

He was sitting on the floor of the shower, letting the warm water rush over him. The perfect place for such a breakdown.

Leon was Dande. That was the unavoidable, unquestionable truth.

But it didn’t make  _ sense. _ The things Dande would say, oh and Hops breath caught just  _ thinking  _ about it, they would never come out of Leons mouth.

Leons perfect, lush mouth.

Hop turns the water to cold.

He can’t remember their messages exactly but phrases like  _ ‘I wish you were my little brother’ _ and  _ ‘which dildo is closest to your big brother's cock’  _ just. . . Don’t line up with what he knows about Leon.

Which is, he was an upstanding member of society that definitely did not get off thinking about his little brother. Because those two things didn’t line up, so one of them had to be wrong.

And all the evidence was piling up in one corner. The only explanation Hop had was that Leon, as Dande, had bought into the little brother kink hard, while also not having any real feelings towards his real life little brother. Which was understandable! And then when he figured out it was actually Hop, he was disgusted and deleted his account.

**_Then why’d he come back?_ **

_ Because he didn’t want me fucking some stranger! It was a bad idea anyways! _

**_But how’d he know what you were doing in the first place?_ **

_ There was an anonymous source- _

**_You don’t buy that._ **

_ How would you know?! _

**_Because I’m literally you. You’re talking to yourself on the floor of the shower when you could be on the floor under Leon._ **

Hop shook his head. “Stupid conscience.” 

Leon was Dande. His Dande. His big brother.

Hop sets his jaw, and starts to plan.

Leon is almost done with dinner when Hop comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a fluffy towel.

“That alley was filthy Lee.” He complains. “I put my clothes in your laundry.”

Phase one. He was wearing a pair of Leons boxers under Leons shirt. He had wanted to wear nothing underneath- but that was too much too fast. Phase one was his favorite so far, and they had just only started.

Leon glances back at the sound of his brother's voice and his mouth goes dry immediately. Hop has no right looking that damn  _ delectable- _

“Maybe ask next time, huh Hopscotch?” Leon forces a chuckle, turning his attention back to his cooking.

Behind his back Hops face falls in a pout. Phase one… was a failure.

Never one to give up he takes a seat at the table, swinging his skinny legs back and forth. “So Leon… how’d you even know it was me in the video anyway? I’ve always been sure to keep my entire face hidden, no matter what the price offered.”

Leon scowls at the curry cooking on the stove.  _ Not when I gave you ten thousand for just your mouth- _

“You didn’t do anything to your voice Hop. I knew it was you the second I heard you talk.” At least he can tell the truth there.

That’s it. That’s the secret ticket Hop was looking for. Confirmation that Leon knew all along, that Leon was just as much of a pervert, a dirty brother fucker as Hop was. 

_ The second he heard Hop talk-  _ That first show. When Dande- when  _ Leon  _ had come out of nowhere, offering ten grand just to watch Hop ride a replica of Leons own cock…

Hops leaking into Leon's boxers. He stands up quickly, chair scraping across the floor. “I- I’m not hungry. For curry anyway.” He swallows.  _ Gods that was bad. _

Leon spins around, concerned for Hops sudden outburst. “Do you not want curry? I can get you something else.”

Hop fucking  _ finger guns _ . “Oh you can give me something anytime.” He was the worst. This was the worst. Phase two was crashing and burning.

Leon squints in confusion. “.... I’d be happy to cook for you whenever?”

Hop backs out of the room. “I’m just going to- take a shower.”

“You just took a shower!”

“I’M A TEENAGER I TAKE A LOT OF SHOWERS OKAY?”

Alright. Back in his thinking chamber. His first mission was a resounding success.

Hop squealed in excitement, rocking back and forth on the floor of the tub. Leon liked him!! Like-liked him!! This was too much to handle, more than he ever dreamed!

He slapped his face a little to calm down. He had to  _ concentrate.  _ Leon wouldn’t accept any of his advances, he was too uptight. He had to make Leon give in, break him down until he snapped.

And he knows the perfect way how.

* * *

Leon doesn’t think Hop taking multiple showers a day is abnormal- even if they are within fifteen minutes of each other. He knows the boy's sexual appetite more than he should and Hop had been picked up and dropped into the living space of the object of his desire. 

Leon makes a mental note to lock up his underwear drawer.

Leon knows Hop has a silly little crush on him, and he also knows how his brother gets off- but that doesn’t prepare him for the soft noises coming from his guest room when Leon goes off to sleep.

The Hop he’s used to is loud and unashamed, whorish in his moans and other noises but now his brother is whimpering almost pathetically, and Leon has to strain his ears to hear Hops muffled gasps.

_ “Lee, Lee, ‘m sorry, ‘m such a bad brother-“ _

The words are concerning and Leon would be busting the door down to console him- if not for the familiar sound of skin on skin and the bed softly creaking.

Leon takes what is possibly his coldest shower yet and then punches himself in the dick before turning his beloved white noise machine to maximum volume and taking a dose of Sleeping Powder. 

Who had thought this would be a good idea. He needed to talk with them. And fire them.

In the morning Leon makes breakfast and pretends everything is alright.

“I have to pop in at the Tower today Hop.” He says without turning around. “But I’m leaving Charizard to guard you.” 

“Good luck with that.” Hop snorts, poking at his wobbly eggs. “He likes me more than he likes you.”

Leon turns around, hand on his hips. “Hey! Charizard is a loyal partner!”

“I’m not saying he isn’t!” Hop holds his arms up in surrender. “I’m just saying I’m his favorite!”

“Charizard?” Both brothers turn to look at the fire type, who has a special seat at the table. Charizard looks away guiltily.

“Ha!” Hop beams with pride. “Told you!”

“Aww, I don’t blame you Char.” Leon strokes his partner's neck, the Pokémon growling appreciatively. “But I need you to stand strong okay? Don’t give in!!” 

Charizard nods, eyes blazing with determination.

“ _ Please.” _ Hop scoffs. “I have both of you wrapped around my finger.” He waves his pointer finger in the air, stopping it mid flight and inspecting it. “Huh, there's some jam on my hand…”

It has to be unintentional, the lewd way Hop licks his hand clean- his tongue wrapping around his fingers and leading them into his mouth, sucking on each one individually and letting them go with a soft  _ pop _ , strings of spit only making everything messier. 

The two brothers lock eyes and when Hop smirks at Leon the temperature rises-

Because Charizard had accidentally set the tablecloth on fire.

“CHAR!”

“PUT IT OUT?!”

It’s a team effort to get the small fire extinguished. Charizard sits guiltily in the corner, head against the wall while he grumbles apologetically.

“It’s not your fault buddy… I knew I should’ve sprung for the fireproof one anyways.” Leon sighs, petting Charizards back. 

“Yeah, don’t worry Char! That was a real impressive Ember!” Hop sits on Charizards other side, trying to peek around to the Pokémon’s front.

Leons Rotom alarm goes off and he curses softly, rising to his feet. “I gotta get going, I’ll be back in just a few hours.”

“I’ll take care of the big guy.” Hop smiles, one hand patting Charizards scaly thigh. “.... even though he’s supposed to be  _ my _ babysitter.”

“Not a babysitter!” Leon checks himself out in the mirror, quickly getting ready. “More like a chaperone.” 

“To make sure I don’t get up to anything  _ naughty _ ? Sounds like a babysitter to me.” Hop laughs, but there’s an edge to it that makes Leon uncomfortable.

“... I’ll see you in a bit Hop. Don’t…. I don’t know. I love you.” He gives up.

“Love you too Lee.” Hop says it back, just as awkwardly. 

When the door is firmly shut behind Leon, Hop perks up and turns to Charizard. “Charrrrr~”

Charizard shakes his head.

“Oh come on!” Hop pouts. “I just need to fly to Postwick real quick!”

Charizard turns around so he’s not looking at Hop and covering his face and eyes with his wings.

Hop worms his way into the dragons cocoon. “Pleaaassseee? I have a special present for Lee planned, and I need your help!”

Charizard slowly opens one eye and Hop mentally fist pumps.

“Who’s the best fire type?” Hops hands rub at Charizards scaly stomach. “Who’s the best, the scariest dragon around?” 

A small little roar of approval and Charizards wings unfurl completely, sweeping Hop off his feet and carrying the boy out and off the balcony in one swift motion.

_ “WHOOHOOOO!” _

* * *

Leon comes back to his apartment just a few hours later, not enough time for Hop to do anything  _ too  _ drastic he thinks.

He’s never been so wrong in his life.

But when he enters Hop calls out an excited greeting from his bedroom and Charizard roars happily before being recalled to his ball. Leon settles down on the couch with a relieved groan, relaxing into the cushions.

“Hey Hopscotch.” He calls back. “How was your day?” 

“Good!” Hops' disembodied voice yells back. “Me an’ Char flew back to Postwick to pick up a few things~” 

Leon glares at Charizards ball. “You had one job, big guy.” He grumbles. “What kind of things Hop?”

“Let me show you~”

Leon raises an eyebrow as Hop slides into the room, giving a little twirl to show off his old gym challenger uniform. He's definitely grown since his challenge days and the shorts ride further up his thighs than Leon remembers- not that Leon was paying attention to Hops thighs back then. Or had he? Leon cant draw the line between his brotherly affection and whatever it is he has anymore.

“Planning on taking on the gym challenge again Hopscotch?” Leon asks slowly. There’s an almost predatory glint in Hops eyes that’s setting him on edge, as well as setting a fire in his gut.

“No, I just thought I should make it up to you.” Hops practically prowling towards him. “For saving me.”

Leon needs to get up and  _ go. _ “N-nothing to thank me for Hop, just doing my job as a big brother.” He loves to sit up from the couch but Hop pins him back down, settling himself on his lap with his arms on either side of Leon’s head.

“Is that it?” Hop says, voice low and heated.

Leon nods, slowly.

Their matching eyes locked, Hops hooded in lust while Leon’s were wide in fear. “H-Hop, I don’t know what you’re thinking-“

“What I’m  _ thinking  _ is that my favorite customer got nervous and cancelled his live show, but then couldn’t resist and came back for more. And when he saw I was doing a special offer, he made a new account and bid on me. All while pretending to be my innocent,  _ upstanding,  _ older brother.” Hop leans in close, until their noses brush. “Does that sound right,  _ Dande?”  _

Leon’s heart stopped. His hands shook, curled into fists on his thighs.

“H-Hop, I’m so sorry, you were never supposed to know-“ His cheeks flush in shame and he breaks eye contact. 

Hop grabs his chin, turning his head back to face him. “You know Lee, it’s not fair that you couldn’t get your money back for cancelling on me… so I thought to make it up to you, I’ll put the show on for you in person~”

Leon has to bite back a groan.  _ Fuck.  _ That explains the uniform. Leon was out of his  _ mind  _ when he asked that-

“Hey mister Champion.” Hop purrs in his ear. “I  _ really  _ want to participate in the gym challenge, but I have no one to endorse me~” 

Leon squeezes his eyes shut in mortification, even though it was his idea. He shouldn’t be allowed to talk when horny, never ever again. 

Hop presses on. “C’mon Lee… let me do this for you.”

Leon grabs Hops wrists, forcing him away. “Hop  _ no. _ ”

“Why not?” Hop whines. “What, you only want me when I’m on a screen? You want me to be sluttier? I’ll do  _ anything  _ Lee, you know how much I want this-

“Dande.” Leon breathes. “Call me Dande.” He drops Hops arms. He was torn between playing the brother and the lover, but hearing Hop demean himself, thinking that he wasn’t good enough? Leon couldn’t have that.

Hops face slowly lights up, positively glowing. “ _ Dande~  _ My Dande.”

Leons shaking hands rise, hovering over his brother's hips. Hop shakes his head, humming in amusement. “No, no, you’re ruining your immersion.”

Leon hooks his thumbs under Hops waistband, pulling them down his thin legs. “Fuck immersion. If I’m doing this, I’m going all in.”

“Hands off.” Hop butts his head against Leons chin, but Leon has been holding back for too long to give up now.

“Come on.” Leon grunt. “You want that endorsement or what?” He grabs the globes of Hops ass, his fingers dipping into the crease between them only to find his little brothers hole already dripping with lube. “ _ Fuck, _ Hop.”

Hop collapses against Leon's chest. “L- Dande, haah-!” Leon's long fingers sink into Hops ass, the small boy practically melting into his brother's larger frame. “Y-you’re fingers are so big.”

“Dicks even bigger.” Leon chuckles. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” His voice drops low and Leon smirks at the full body shiver that runs through Hop.

Hop buries his face in the crook of Leons neck. “Dande…” He whines. Oh, how Leon loves that sound. “... does it really look like-“

“Perfect fuckin’ replica.” Leon huffs, fingers still searching out Hops prostate. He has a good enough idea where it is already and it fills him with pride when Hop moans out and arches back on his fingers.

“ _ Dande _ !” Hop gasps. “Like that-“

“I think you should put in some work instead.” Leon stops his gentle torture. “I mean, you really want that endorsement right?”

“Y-yeah…” Hop breathes out. “P-please? I’m gonna be… the next champion…” He rocks his hips back and forth, fucking himself on his brothers fingers.

“That’s right, sweet little thing.” Leon presses kisses to his brother's neck. “You sure you want to compete? Please your Champion and I’ll let you be my little whore.”

Hop is lost in the motions, mindlessly chasing his own pleasure. “Y-yeah, Dande that’s all I want… to be close to you.”

Leon feels his face heat up. “Gods- you’re so cute.” How had he held back for so long? Why?

“Love you, hah, Dande.” Hops hips stutter in their movement, the boy quickly reaching his orgasm. Leon slips his fingers out of Hops ass, causing the bot to look at him in confusion. “O-oh, sorry I-“

Leon leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his brothers lips. “Leon. Call me Leon, baby.”

“ _ Lee.” _ Hop moans, pressing small kisses along Leons cheekbone. “I love you.” His breathy confession is hot on Leons face. “I love you so much Lee.”

“I love you too Hop.” Leon finally confesses, the secret spilling from his mouth. “Always have.”

Their mouths meet, slowly at first but the passion quickly builds up until Leon grabs Hops small waist again, pulling him down over his bulge. “ _ Hop. _ ”

“ _ Lee. _ ” Hop pants, shamelessly grinding down on Leons lap. “I want- I want-“

“I know what you want baby.” Leon pulls him back into another kiss. “You want your brother's cock, don’t you?”

Hop sobs out, eagerly nodding his head. “Y- _ yeah. _ Please Lee, fuck me, let me finally feel it-“

“I’m going to.” Leon cants his hips up against his brother. “But not today baby boy.”

“Why not?!” Hop cries, grabbing one of Leons hands. “Please?”

Leon laughs. Even half naked and on his lap, Hop is always his cute little brother. “I signed a contract, Hopscotch. Can’t fuck you unless it’s streamed live?”

Hop whines, draping Leons hand back to his ass. “Who gives a shit about that-“

“ _ Language  _ Hop!”

“ _ Fuck me  _ Leon.”

Leon shrugs. “Sorry Hop, but I keep my promises-“

“I’ll pull out my phone right now, come  _ on  _ Lee!!” Hop pouts. “I’ve been waiting for so long!!”

“Then you can wait another week.” Leon kisses him on the tip of his nose. 

Hops pout deepens. “Can  _ you _ wait a whole week?”

Leons kisses away his frown, small little pecks across his whole face. “I think we can fill that time with other things…”

Hops lips quirk up on a smile. “Oh yeah? Like what?” Leon smiles back, his hands resuming their position on Hops ass. The small boy gives in immediately, moaning out as Leon fingered him. “ _ O-oh _ , like that-“

“Let me help you feel good baby.” Leon lets Hop nuzzle into his chest. “You’ve already done so much for me.”

“Lee~” Hop sighs. “I’m- I can’t believe this is really happening- I’m going to cum, my big brothers going to make me cum~”

“That’s right baby, cum for me.” Leon moves his hand that’s holding Hop steady around to his front, jerking his brother off with gentle tugs. 

“L- _ Lee! _ ” Hop cries out as he cums, his orgasm hitting Leon in the chest. “Lee…”

Leon kisses Hop deeply again, quickly becoming addicted to his brothers soft mouth. “That’s right doll. Doesn’t your big brother touching you feel much better than when you do it yourself?”

“Uh-huh…” Hop breathes out, seemingly exhausted. Leon pulls his fingers out with a slick slide, wiping the excess lube off on Hops back. 

“Did I wear you out already? Man, I really thought your stamina would be better- with all that practice you have and all.” Leon wraps his arms around Hop in a hug. “Guess we’ll really need that week to train you up.” 

Hop springs back to life, pushing his hands against Leons chest. “ _ Train  _ me? I’m not your prized Charizard! I’ll show you who needs training.” He slides off Leon's lap, kneeling on the ground before him. 

“Oh-  _ oh _ .” Leon curls his fingers in Hops dark hair. “You don’t have to-“

“I  _ want _ to.” Hop says, determination sparking in his eyes. “Wanted to, for a long time.” 

Leon swallows, Adams Applin bobbing as he watches Hop unzip his pants with wide eyes. “J-just don’t push yourself okay?”

Hop rolls his eyes. “I know I can take it Lee. I’ve  _ practiced _ . Which is totally different from training.”

All of Leons fantasies couldn’t have prepared him for the real thing, the vision of Hop on his knees and salivating over his cock. “O-okay Hop, whatever you say.”

Anxiety finally takes over, coming to a pitch as Hop takes the head of Leons cock into his mouth. “S-should we have a safe word? A safe action? Tap my leg with three fingers if you want to stop-“

“Lee. Shut the fuck up.” Hop pulls off to chastise him. “Stop  _ thinking  _ so much.”

“Y-yeah of course… no need to think things over,

I’m just… getting a blow job from my brother-“ Leon babbles on.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hop cocks an eyebrow. “It’s a little late now, but-“

“No!” Leon exclaims. Like fuck he’s going to let himself ruin this for him. “I’ll just shut up, okay babydoll?”

Hop blushes at the pet name, eyes darting away as his cheeks redden. “I like that.” 

“Like what?” A smile spreads across Leons face. “You like when I call you baby?”

Hop nods, face darkening even further. “Yeah…”

“Good.” Leons anxieties melt away, soothed by his brother's soft demeanor. “Cause you’re my baby.”

He cradles Hops cheek, his brothers eyelids fluttering at the touch. “I’m going to treat you so right baby, fill you up with love.”

Hop nuzzles into Leons large hand. “Good. But I want you to fill me up with more than love now~”

Leon laughs, pulling his hand away to cross his arms behind his head. “Better get to work then.”

Hop hums at the note of challenge in Leons voice. “Oh, I intend to.”

Leons always been  _ proud  _ of his cock, and he knows that in theory Hop can take it, but the reality of his length against Hops face has his heart skipping a beat. “Now a-are you  _ sure- _ “ Hop silences him by taking his cock deep into his throat, nearly to the base on just his first try. “ _ Hop _ -!”

That fucking  _ piercing.  _ Leon had completely forgotten about it, but now it was all he could think of. Hop definitely knew how to use it too, dragging the metal across the sensitive veins and flicking it against his head. It’s just as good as he imagined. It’s  _ better  _ than he imagined. 

Hop is as eager and sloppy as ever, snot and tears streaming down his face as he goes down on his brother. He’s far from experienced, and this  _ is _ his first time with a real cock so his enthusiasm is endearing, Hop getting absolutely lost in the sensation of skin, skin and sweat and the taste of his  _ brother.  _ He moans out around Leon's length, his brothers many scent intoxicating to his senses. Heavy and thick and manly, just like Leon.

“You look beautiful.” Leon says, staring down at him with hooded eyes. Hop bats his eyelashes, swallowing down a few more inches of Leons cock. “Can I cum down your throat baby?”

Hop nods, as much as he can. “Mmmmhmmm.”

Leon lets Hop control the pace, holding back as much as he wants to let loose and fuck his face. This is for Hop, and he’d do anything for his little brother. 

When Leon finally,  _ finally,  _ cums he roughly grabs onto Hops hair, pulling him down those last few inches, til his nose brushes Leon wiry pubic hair. “ _ F-uh-hh-ck-k- ''  _ When he lets go Hop pulls back sputtering, Leon's cum dripping from his mouth and nose. Guilt hits Leon like a truck again, and he quickly surges forward to wipe his face clean. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry-“

Hop bats his hands away, coughing out the last of it. “Did I… did I do good?” He looks up at Leon through his eyelashes. 

Leon caresses Hops face again, kneeling down to bring their foreheads together. “You’re perfect.”

Hop smiles, golden eyes going soft. Leon can’t resist leaning in closer to kiss him again, if only to taste himself in his little brothers mouth.

Also the feeling of that little metal ball clacking around his teeth is  _ indescribable.  _

“This is going to be a long week.” Hop mumbles against his lips. 

Leon bites his lower lip playfully. “Are you going to complain the whole time?” His hands slide up Hops back, playing with the flimsy material of his challenger gear. 

“Mayybeee…” Hop laughs. “You promise you can keep me sated?”

“I’ll certainly try.” Leon laughs with him, Hops laughter was like music to his ears. “I might need a little help from your Little Leon though…”

Hop flails in his grip, trying to escape as Leon pulls him closer. “Shut up, shut up shut up shut  _ uppppp!!” _

* * *

A week, a long week of sex in every way the two brothers could think- besides Leon fucking Hops ass. He’s sunk his cock in the delicious heat between Hops thighs, down his throat- they even tried Hop being on top once. That didn’t go far. 

“Are you ready?” Hop says, kissing Leon's jaw. They’ve been setting up cameras for the last few hours, making everything perfect for Hops final show, which was sure to be his most popular. Almost poetic, the way it turned out. Leon takes his virginity, and then steals him away from the rest of the world.

“I am, how about you?” Leon smiles down at him. “You know, we can always just write this all off Hop. If you don’t really want to-“

“Uhh, in what world would I  _ not  _ want to get fucked by my brother  _ live _ on stream?” Hop laughs at him. “Are you getting second thoughts?”

“Never when it comes to you, baby.” Leon kisses him on the forehead. “Ready when you are.”

“First things first.” Hop holds up two black cloth masks. “Ready.”

* * *

_ Streaming now: your favorite little brother hopsoncocks gets fucked LIVE by the champ1on!!!!! _

Anyone clicking on the link to hopsoncocks newest video would be in for surprise, in the form of golden eyes and dark purple hair. The lower half of this unknown boy's face is obscured, covered by a black mask with the curled mouth of a cat Pokémon design. 

“Hello everyone!” He waves excitedly towards his fans, his delight and excitement finally visible to his audience. “Hashtag face reveal!! Well, not really. But I figured I owed you guys since… this is going to be my last video! Sorry everyone, but I’m the Champions whore now!”

On cue his companion swoops in behind him, thick arms roped in muscle encasing the boys tiny waist. A second pair of piercing gold eyes peer down through the camera, this face being covered by a mask detailed with the gaping jaw of a Charizard. 

“Here he is!!” Hopsoncocks wraps his arms around his lover's thick neck. “Isn’t he handsome~? Only the best for me!” He arches his back, showing off this shows outfit: a tiny pair of shorts under a white shirt so thin his dark nipples poked through, standing erect and begging for attention. 

The larger man wastes no time in pinning the streamer to the floor and stripping him of his clothes, even grabbing the camera himself to give the audience and first person view. 

“Big brother…” Hopsoncocks whines. “This is supposed to be between  _ us… _ ” 

“Come on baby.” Champ1on laughs. “Everyone wants to pretend they’re in my spot anyway, might as well give them the view for it.”

“But I want to see your face.” Hopsoncocks pouts. “How am I supposed to enjoy it if I can’t even look at you?”

“Oh, you think you won’t enjoy it?” There’s a smug tone in his voice now. “I promise I’ll change your mind on that.” 

* * *

_ welcome to the chatroom! _

_ ass4grass: so like _

_ ass4grass: everyone sees what’s going on here right? _

_ putstheassinassistant: ………...at least we know he’s safe? _

_ highthighde: good on my boy leon!!!!! _

_ baddragonite: yooo lets ixnay on the names of who may or may not be balls deep inside what may or may not be his little brother _

_ putstheassinassistant: shut the fuck up raihan. _

_ baddragonite: OH I SEE HOW IT IS _

_ highthighde: dude we all know each other anyway. ffs even melony is in on it. _

_ stonecoldmilf: guilty!  _

_ rockhardbellysoft: wait  _

_ rockhardbellysoft: wait wait wait  _

_ rockhardbellysoft: my fucking mom is here? _

_ baddragonite: •_• _

_ highthide: •_• _

_ stonecoldmilf has left the chat! _

_ rockhardbellysoft: WHY IS MY MOM FUCKING CALLING ME _

_ username187: Now Gordie your mother is a sexual being, and that’s nothing for her to be ashamed of. _

_ rockhardbellysoft: YOURE NOT MY FUCKING DAD _

* * *

Leon rolls his eyes, setting his phone aside. 

“How’s the chat doing?” Hop whispers in his ear. Leon has his brother sitting in his lap, which they had quickly found out was their favorite position. 

“A bunch of freaks.” Leon whispers back. “They’re going crazy.”

He was going to kill Raihan. That’s all he has to say on the matter.

Hop lifts himself up, lining Leon's cock up with his entrance. “I’ve waited so long, I  _ need _ my big brother's cock…” 

“Just let your big brother take care of you.” Leon kisses Hops chest, holding his hips steady as Hop slowly spears himself on his brothers cock. “ _ Fuck _ , H- baby brother.” Leon catches himself. “You’re so perfect. You feel- feel so good baby.”

And he did, Hop was so tight around him and Leon was lost in that heat, trying his hardest to keep his hips still instead of just grabbing Hops waist and slamming him down.

“Biigggg brothhherrrr.” Hop wails as he bottoms on, his ass settling into Leons lap. “Feels- even better than I imagined- you fill me up so  _ good.” _

“That’s right baby, you take me so well… almost like you've had practice.” Leon jokes, squeezing Hops ass as he tested the waters with a shallow thrust. 

“S-shut,  _ uppppp…. _ ” Hop bounces up and down. “Fuck me big brother~”

Leon growls low in his throat, digging his nails into Hops soft skin. “Whatever you want baby.” He presses their masked mouths together in a mockery of a kiss, and then flips them over so Hops back hits the floor. “I’ll fuck you good, you definitely need it. Can’t believe a slut like you went so long without someone ruining your tight ass.”

“Was saving it for someone s-special.” Hop bats his eyelashes in that way that drives Leon wild. 

“You  _ delicious  _ little whore.” Leon presses their mouths together again and again, desperately trying to reach his brothers mouth. “I love you baby.”

“L-love you too…” Hops turned to jelly underneath him, body rocked back and forth by the power of Leon’s thrusts. “Love you so much…”

That’s it for Leon, he pulls away from his brother to turn off all the cameras, knocking over tripods and bringing down lights. “Enough of that now.”

“Wha-  _ Lee! _ ” Hop gapes at the aggressive display. Leon pulls his mask off, attacking his brother's mouth. Hop moans into the kiss, quickly giving in.

“Sorry Hop.” Leon pants. “I can’t resist you when you act so cute like that.” Any other complaints Hop might have had were quickly fucked out of him as Leon resumed his pace, the small boy's arms wrapping around his brother's neck. 

“L-Lee…” Hop pants. “I want you to, c-cum inside me.”

Leon grins. “I was planning on it. Told you I was gonna fill you up with my love~”

“That’s so fucking cheesy I can’t believe you-“ 

The two brothers were so lost in each other, their eyes and bodies, that they didn’t notice the little red light still blinking on the floor.

* * *

_ highthighde: so someone’s recording all of this right? _

_ punkgasm: oh absolutely  _

_ baddragonite: DUH _

_ highthighde: good _

* * *

“Lee, Lee-“ Hop chanted Leons name as he was fucked into the floorboards. The feeling was incredible, much better than his dildo, real skin and heavy balls slapping against his ass.

“That’s right Hop.” Leon keeps his pace. His dreams are coming true, having his little brother underneath him and crying out for more. “I’m your biggest fan baby, put on a whole show just for me.”

“Just for you.” Hop gasps his agreement. “Always for you.”

“Love you so much Hopscotch.” Leon can feel Hops' orgasm approaching, attuned to his brother's body after a week studying it in detail. “Can I really keep you forever?”

Hop nods frantically, fingers curling in on Leons shoulders. “Yes! Please Lee, wanna be yours-  _ Lee! I’m-I’m cumming!” _

His back arches off the ground as he cums, his pathetic little prick twitching like crazy as he sprays his chest with cum. Leon feels the heat in his gut building, and with a final brutal thrust he slams his hips into Hops, filling his younger brother with his seed. He doesn’t pull out, instead just falling down onto his elbows and knees. “So?” He pants out above Hop. “Was it worth the wait baby boy?”

Hop nods, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Leon can’t resist planting another kiss on Hops cute little nose. “Well there’s plenty more where that came from.” And there’s that smile, the soft grin that makes Leon go all gooey inside.

“... do I really have to throw away Little Leon?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Lee- _ eee! _ ”


End file.
